FIGHTER: BOOK THREE
by maverette
Summary: AFTERMATH BOOK THREE
1. Chapter 1

I stand in the smithsonian at the Captain America exhibit looking at my little section of information. I've been in Washington a week and still haven't talked to Steve. The farthest I've gotten to talking to him is standing outside his apartment, but I quickly chickened out seconds later.

I don't know how to tell him his best friend is alive, but doesn't really remember anything.

A video of me from the forties pops up onto the screen. I'm standing in front of the 107th, signaling that I'm the captain. Stephen stands on my left and my dad stands on my right. This was before he was dead. "Captain Evans is one of the only women to fight on the battlefield in World War Two. She grew up in army bases, raised by her dad, so it wasn't a surprise when she became a soldier. Evans and her Lieutenant, James Barnes, or as he is referred to as 'Bucky,' were inseparable on the battlefield and in army bases. Barnes is seen as Evans's 'lover.' In 1944, Captain Evans was captured and experimented on by Hydra. After being rescued by Captain America, Avery Evans got recruited by the Howling Commandos. She fought beside her 'two favorite men in the world' James Barnes and Steve Rogers."

"After an unfortunate plane crash, Avery Evans was thought to be dead, until SHIELD discovered years later that she was still alive, brainwashed, memory wiped, and turned into a powerful weapon by Hydra. In 1993, Hydra stuck Soldier Evans in cyro-freeze. SHIELD rescued the frozen soldier in 1999 and waited thirteen years for her to thaw out. The fateful day came in 2012 and Avery Evans joined the Avengers as _Aftermath_."

 _Wow, just tell my whole life story to the world why don't you?_

"Oh my gosh, it's Aftermath! Can I get your autograph?" a familiar voice exclaims from behind me. I whip my head around, ready to yell at the person who announced to the world that I'm here, just to see Steve Rogers. He's wearing an extremely fitting gray Under Armour shirt and black jogging pants.

"Oh, it's just you," I sigh in relief. Luckily, nobody paid any attention to the younger man.

Steve gasps and places a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Just me? I am offended! I'm a 'just you' to you?"

I roll my eyes and punch him softly in the shoulder. "I came here to see you."

"What? To the smithsonian?" He asks, gesturing to the place we're in. "I'm not that old. I'm only ninety six. You now, you're ninety seven. You're getting on up in age, aren't you?"

I snort from laughter as he smiles in accomplishment. "Yes, because I'm so much older than you."

Steve's smile widens as he lets out a laugh. "I was just about to head out on my run. Wanna join?"

I smile at the super soldier and nod. "Sure."

He takes my hand and pulls me out of the smithsonian. Taking one last look back, I notice a man with long hair standing in the shadows. My eyes widen when I notice his left bionic metal arm. As soon as he's there, he's gone and I'm left with just a memory. I turn back around to face Steve's back, focusing my attention on his hand that's holding mine while forcing myself that I'm just hallucinating; that Bucky wasn't really there.

()()()

"On your right," I say for the millionth time as I pass the man again. Steve and I started messing with this guy when we first saw him. Every time we passed him, I would say, "On your right" and Steve would say, "On your left."

It's becoming quite the ritual. "On your left," Steve teases the slow jogger from his spot a few steps behind me. The man groans at us as we laugh and continue jogging ahead.

We make another lap and find ourselves approaching our fellow jogger. I nod to Steve and speed up to pass the man.

"On your right," I state as pass by him while trying not to laugh.

Instead of slowing down to wait for Steve, I make a whole other lap and find myself coming up behind the jogger yet again.

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" The man exclaims as he notices me approaching him.

I let out a giggle as I finally reach him. "On your right!"

"Come on!" He yells, but I'm long gone. I notice Steve whizz past the jogger, tell him "On your left," and runs off. I laugh silently to myself as the man frantically tries to catch up.

I stop at a nearby park and plop myself down by a tree to wait for the other two men.

A few seconds pass before Steve comes barreling into the park. He looks over at me and gives me a puzzled look, "How did you beat me?"

I shrug carelessly. "Don't act so surprised and offended. Guess I'm just better than you, Cap. Jealous?"

He rolls his eyes at me playfully and walks over to me. He holds his hand out to me as he states, "C'mon, we're gonna make a dramatic entrance."

I let out a laugh and place my hand in his to let him pull me onto my feet.

We hide behind a tree and wait for the mysterious jogger to arrive. Once he does, he exhaustingly falls down against a tree.

I smirk slightly as I walk out from behind the tree. "Need a medic?" Steve comes to stand beside me as well.

The exhausted man lets out a laugh. "I need a new set of lungs. You two just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

"I guess I got a late start," Steve comments.

I snort slightly. "I was just keeping at pace with grandpa over here. I can run way faster than that," I brag with a playful hair flip.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You should take another lap," he pauses for a moment before retorting sarcastically, "Did you take it? I'm assuming you both just took it."

I laugh at the man once again as Steve speaks, "What unit are you in?"

"Fifty-eighth, Pararescue. But now I'm working down at the VA. Sam Wilson," Sam responds before Steve helps him up.

"Steve Rogers."

"I'm Avery Evans," I state, internally wincing at my own name. It could ignite nightmares into a child. So much corruption and evil in one name.

"I kind of put that together," Sam states with the motion of his hand and turns to Steve. "Must've freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing."

He then looks over at me. "And with you, I'm sure this is extremely hard considering your past with Hydra and memory loss...I'm sorry, sometimes words just slip out of my mouth."

I laugh slightly at his nervousness. "It's all good, Sam."

"It takes some time getting used to," Steve responds to his question from earlier as we both turn to leave. "It's good to meet you, Sam."

Before Steve and I can go anywhere, Sam responds, "It's your bed, right?"

"What?" I ask in confusion as I turn to face him.

"Your bed, it's too soft," Sam pauses before continuing, "When I was over there, I slept on the ground and used rocks for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed and it's like..."

Steve speaks up before he can finish, "Lying on a marshmallow. I feel like I'm gonna sink right in the floor."

Sam smiles and nods knowingly as I slip off into my own world thinking about Hydra.

I never had a bed. It was always uncomfortable examination tables and the cold, hard floor. Even back in my days in the army, I slept on a cot which isn't even an actual bed. It's basically just a sheet strapped to metal.

I sigh deeply as Bucky Barnes comes back into my mind. In all honesty, he never left, but I've been slightly distracted and haven't thought about him as much.

I can't believe I let him slip through my fingers. I broke my promise. I told him he'd never go back. _Never ever again_. I failed him. If I had've just taken him somewhere safe and left him there, he wouldn't be wherever he is right now.

Steve waves his hands in front of my face, snapping me back into the present. "You okay?" he asks with his eyebrows knit in concern.

I nod in response and he senses that I don't want to talk about it, so he turns back to Sam. "I'll keep it in mind."

As if on cue, a familiar black sports car pulls up on the curb. I smirk slightly, knowing that it's Natasha.

My assumption is correct as she rolls down the window of the car and leans over the console. "Hey guys, anyone of you know where the smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up two fossils."

I roll my eyes as I make my way to the passenger seat of the car. "Ha ha. Very funny, Nat."

She smirks at me as Steve walks up behind me. "Hey, I have to sit up here."

I hop in the passenger seat and send Steve a look before retorting, "Get in the backseat, Steven, unless you want to be electrocuted."

Steve groans and gets in the backseat like the obedient little puppy he is. He pops his head through the seat and gives me a look, "Happy now?"

I nod my head and slip on the sunglasses that Nat holds out to me. "Very."

"How you doin'?" Sam asks Natasha.

Natasha sends him a smirk, "Hey." I laugh at the two's exchange as Steve focuses his attention on Sam.

"You can't run everywhere," he states as he motions to the car.

Sam shakes his head in agreement. "No, you can't."

With that, Nat slams on the gas pedal and speeds away.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="759574f7eb9caed8d2046f4b89cbb032"I stand beside Steve and Natasha as we get debriefed for our mission by Brock Rumlow who looks familiar to me, by the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bea29cc0f3c43779c0e2262a64ba028"We're currently on a jet going over the Indian Ocean heading for a ship that has pirates on it. I'm wearing my signature Aftermath uniform or costume; whatever you want to call it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="781eb2af31244a23900d75cc3317ced6""The target is a mobile satellite launch platform, The Lemurian Star. It was sending up their last payload when pirates took them-" Rumlow starts, but I interrupt him, "Are you sure we've never met before? You look extremely familiar."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6c82ea54d6a3e8d4ed83e8cfe260db6"He groans in annoyance and rubs his forehead in exasperation. "For the thousandth time, we've never met before. I would've remembered someone as annoying as you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="984fc9b5a0e9d21e427cd3a34796f7c2"I glare at the man in anger. "Watch your mouth, agent, I could throw you out of this jet right now if I want to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81b8d5909a76672790f26baf0264bf07"Rumlow rolls his eyes at me, but I can see the twinge of fear in his eyes. He turns back to Nat and Steve to continue the debriefing. "Anyway, they were taken around ninety-three minutes ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6735a73140ca7cd01ee3826a149f6866""Any demands?" Steve asks talking about ransoms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91fbe6a65d6260153fc641e35dbab18c""A billion and a half," Rumlow responds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0de0b7138d03769cdd2a4708df24ae4"I whistle at the amount. "That's a lot of money."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11b94c751f56da25969a90e408cdd6d4"Steve nods in agreement. "Why so steep?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd714ecea0e40904e1d6bb5ee3817fe9""Because it's SHIELD's," Rumlow responds simply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb9133aa8bae76efc14d5ea783c0e7b2"My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "So it's not off course, it's trespass."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6f2901c126c5074b6fd3b9c32468e5e""I'm sure they have good reason," Natasha reasons at the look on Steve's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7dd1132f850087ac6711071ccde5c47""You know, I'm getting real tired of being Fury's janitor," Steve comments irritably./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0523d98a91380066b0527441bd79fc94""Relax, it's not that complicated," Natasha reassures him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a45a78ecaaf1c403b06eab369618b2e"I turn my attention back on the man I'm sure I've seen before. "How many pirates?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1dfaff4a5a66e757c0d2f4a8b209400""Twenty-five, top mercs, lead by this guy," Rumlow states as he pulls up a picture of a man on the monitor who has his head shaved on the sides and a mustache. "Georges Batroc. Ex-TGSE Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's 'red notice.' Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1e1311756d60dc0df4f9366cec0e799"I scoff. "This guy's got nothin' on me." Rumlow looks over at me and nods in agreement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ac2fd38ac005300b0cbc604891fa822""Hostages?" Steve questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86bfb342d6a794826d01b20102266337""Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell," Rumlow pulls up a picture of a bald man with glasses on the monitor. "They're in the gallery."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51fec3e8c1a776fed6cc682d00b1bbca""What's Sitewell doing on a launch ship?" Steve wonders out loud. "Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep the aft, find the hostages, and get them to life pods. Get 'em out. Let's go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="826983feb048faa95f1def79473d225d"My eyes widen when I realize he didn't tell me to do anything. "Steve, what about me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc9e5ef82ee472943d5731a311c23fd"Steve turns to me. "You do what you do best, kick their asses."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a17e12560deeb91d404dcd7b2d53aefd"I smirk at his words. "That I can do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf3a039f755a8e66600f690f3cd549e5""Secure channel seven," Steve tells Nat and I. I quickly program my radio to channel seven and nod to Steve signaling that I've got it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44af866cd812c3c8fa696406b03fc655""Seven secure," Nat responds. "You do anything fun Saturday night?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5ff6aff98099d18d6eb630e76e78064"Steve does a little shake of his head. "Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so...no, not really."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f32c60ea25209c94f718fc96aa2c472""Coming up by the drop zone, Cap," Rumlow exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="528b37927a460d385cd3023d380fd567"Natasha continues her plan to set Steve up by saying, "You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'll probably say yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01fb1bada7c662316fe6b3b7decb33c6""That's why I don't ask," Steve retorts sassily. I laugh slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d879fa09d0c192931cee28e6947e3d4c"Nat turns to look at him deeply. "Too shy or too scared?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8e2a99afbbbbc5b7962b8f3c16db9c""Too busy!" Steve yells as he jumps out of the jet without a parachute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34be2fa8e971c0dee7dda13ffac463af""That's my cue," I comment as I jump out of the jet right after Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bbe02e3834c5a5bede6d6e8dd354e35"With my telekinesis, I fly myself down onto the deck landing smoothly beside Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a2187ba2cab5d54b4032ddc4f8e94c"Steve sends me a nod, but before we can do anything we hear a voice from behind us and the clicking of a gun, "Don't move!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7142470c9fa63ebfd15561a8af9140c3"We turn around just as he is shot dead by Rumlow as he parachutes down onto the deck to stand beside Steve and I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ec61c07e2cdb436b47d1b19f0fa18c7""Thanks," Steve and I say simultaneously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe4a1469953e86da8ddb586e69abd18""Yeah, you both seemed so helpless without me," Rumlow states sarcastically. I laugh at him as Nat and another agent parachutes down onto the deck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55b7c6387538a1c99e37a23551bd42c6"Natasha comes to stand beside Steve. "What about that nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems nice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b24b2b990798862b162b2b3788663ce1""Secure the engine room, then find me a date," Steve retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e6539dcab712561000b27e8c311caca"As Nat jumps over the railing of the boat, she exclaims, "I'm multitasking!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d163532ef74274d12302dc0ad8fa11a""See ya in a few minutes, Cap," I call over my shoulder as I run in the opposite direction that Nat went in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="611e93ceddf62a4023497c354f8c3ff3"Minutes pass as I run down the never ending hallway before I finally reach another open deck. Three pirates stand in the middle and once they notice me, they pull out their guns and fire. I easily dodge each of their shots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d2ca3d920244f7513ef0452a429d27f"With the flick of my wrist, I send their guns clattering to the floor behind me. I smirk at the three men. "Let's have some fun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e8011e5f30ba43d9c0c2c758e3f0595"I break into action by throwing the first guy overboard into the raging ocean water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f53fcfdd6136c0cb8dd794a5e4681ca"The next two are now right in front of me. I kick the first one in the face making him stumble back. I give him no time to recover by throwing him onto the ground with my bare hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de01d0cc1b6f2915dd6a7096fa9c61e"Before the other man can punch me in the face, I duck skillfully and grab him by the neck in the process. I simply break his neck by twisting his head to the side making him die instantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08df3c1e4c55d8032d972050e4464c23"Suddenly, I'm tackled to the ground and I look up just to see the man I threw onto the ground minutes before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac8cf3124ef93f54dcd29b55cbd85fb7""Avery, status report," Steve says through the radio on my hip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95d970e78c5687a6992e4e9a3903bf14"The man places his hands on my throat, strangling me. Through the man's fingers, I manage to wheeze out an answer to Steve, "Little busy right now, Steven."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b74fad16586b4ac3286a5956823bfc""Your little boyfriend worried about you, huh?" the pirate asks. His breath smells minty fresh which is the opposite of what I was expecting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b2e8b250e287fdd7924a830702ae337"I growl as I realize what he said. "He's not...my boyfriend," I state as strong as I can with his hands wrapped around my neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eae6f27cbb978036a4fdc8745c113f4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What am I doing? I'm way more powerful than this guy./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53269aecd118945682617a59145f736f"I roll my eyes at myself before ripping my hands out of the man's grip. I head butt him in the face making him fall off of me. I jump up and grab a knife that I notice is randomly lying on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64d817ca9ea9780d2dc3c80280127c9f"I throw the knife straight into his head and even though he's dead, I feel the need to respond, "By the way, my boyfriend's name is Bucky Barnes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bb2b64ea714aafe8fc782281a86def4""I'm here, Stevey," I announce through the radio as I survey my surroundings for anymore pirates./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd640cf29e2930de61cd3c983a29119"Steve sighs in relief. "Thank God. Nat's not answering. I need you to circle back to Rumlow; where we first landed, and help protect the hostages. I have to find Batroc."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0015423ecd4bafe16509714aeb6e5a0c""I'm on it," I state as I start towards the way I came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a8f6ca609a0611807840d532b00eea2""Oh and Stevey, really?" Steve asks through the radio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="596b5810b7f3b69d9d53e5ee9e05179b"I laugh slightly. "Yeah, I like coming up with cute nicknames for you. It's fun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c82fcdf2a2ad84de2c2aa0576da810"I can imagine him rolling his blue eyes. "I'll see you soon, Aves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6d9cc91dd02d91845a8c9dbd5286dad"I reach the deck just in time to deflect the bullets that were in route to some of the hostages. Rumlow looks over at me in surprise. "Well, I called for backup and let's just say, I'm not disappointed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="458bef9a6d44ee2ec12889a83e219406"I roll my eyes at him before electrocuting the three pirates that shot at the hostages to ashes. Rumlow nods in approval. "Nice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e7e6c5e616efb50eb8918d088bdc098""Don't get excited yet, pretty boy, the fun is just starting," I retort as I look around for anymore pirates. I notice one coming up behind me and turn in a flash, readying my hands for battle in the process./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2877cb4484f49711a2a88dc0d725a70c"Rumlow shoots the pirate that I was about to kill. "Did you just call me pretty?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab9435cb7fe2e49bb43c5a373a952f4e""I think I did," I admit with a careless shrug as I throw a pirate that was about to sneak up on Rumlow into the Indian Ocean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6ef8290c7fd7032e568d8891019165f"Rumlow sends me a thankful look and I just nod in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="292ed65fb89bd3baa4a42fe6032be2cd""Let's go!" Steve exclaims as he runs up to us with Nat at his sides./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83f6514c6f4d5c05e9e1f0d39cc80e7"While getting the hostages onto the jet safely, I look over at Steve and ask, "What happened? I can almost smell the anger."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="040712c91817da46627b33e5b7f4009f""I'll tell you later," he mutters and then pulls me into a small hug. "I'm glad you're okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b772e6173e77052a08fe980d8a31db"My eyes widen at his words as I pull back. "Did you think I wasn't going to be or something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37c7387905134095b117e08d9c12fc86"He shakes his head and shrugs. He looks like a sad puppy dog. I notice movement behind him and peer behind his Dorito shaped body just to see one last pirate aiming his gun at Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168e7e657ea88c523ff8bd2cca21f6df""Duck," I command before my eyes start to glow and I let loose the green electricity that shoots out of my fingers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b3d2881ddd2240dae9822778d38cfb5"Steve stands back up from his ducking position when it's safe and looks at me in confusion. "I thought your electricity was blue."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58bf091f3eba78684c5ff752142269c"I smile sheepishly and scratch the back of my head nervously. "There are some things we should talk about when we get back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a59c9f0d2be421ae09e0828ddbc6ce1""Agreed," Steve states as he looks down at me before we board the jet./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c9d05dda2bbe2a8963dd38f56154c8f""I can't believe Fury didn't tell us," I exclaim as I sit back in Steve's recliner. He's told me what happened with Natasha and the whole 'backing up data.' We're both still in our uniforms; we never bothered to change since we're going to see Fury after our talk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3ce225679a5f1e2f27535ee4b87e4ca"Steve nods in agreement. "I know. It makes me so mad. After all we've done for the man, he goes and does this. Makes me wonder what else he hasn't told us about."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6bf837a1161b711dc0c2c81b3362aa4"I nod in agreement, secretly thinking about how I haven't told him about Bucky. I don't think I should. The poor guy's already got enough on his plate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4401994f7ee7307c39aceab7329715d"Steve walks over and sits down in the love seat beside the recliner I'm in. He turns to me expectingly. "So, why don't you tell me about the whole 'green electricity' thing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6985d46cc937737902ce194e56d1c85"My eyes widen in realization. "Oh yeah! I forgot. Okay, here it goes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db4f53f987307db7b37694c8bccfdf46"I tell him everything that happened ever since I left New York in 2012. I even include The Winter Soldier, but I don't tell him who he really is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4589b565a98d019fd06384d5a75c155"When I'm done, Steve's completely shocked about everything I've been through in the last two years. He looks at me intently. "Avery, why didn't you call me, text me, or em style="box-sizing: border-box;"something/em? You didn't have to go through that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"alone/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de9194b5bec80540f414cea7e6e0f42e"I look down at my fingers. "I couldn't do that, Steve. I couldn't put you in more danger. You already have enough to deal with."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a4816a353411e97968d216f00062f9f""Aves, I'm not that small, weak soldier from 1944. I can handle myself," Steve says with a shake of his head. "It's not your job to protect me, or anyone else for that matter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a458f71679928302ddc64c04926e9e6"I shake my head in response. "Yes it is, Steve. I can't just let bad things happen to people. Not when I know I can do something about it. That's what being a hero means."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb9140bc0df06ff5359dc6840c5a477e"Steve nods, stands up, and holds out his hand. "Why don't we go have a little talk with Fury?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a92c4a03eedff7ab084f111530c4c531"I smile slightly as I grab his hand and let him help me up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bf6507381e39033b39446eb94c25527""You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Steve exclaims as we walk into Fury's office in the Triskelion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10775babf1c0fc36b832f3cfc902a46f"Fury turns his attention to us. "I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than you two."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a92025da9bc3f2d743762fd960a0891"I scoff at the man, the urge to rip the eyepatch off his face becoming stronger. "Which you didn't feel obliged to share."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b8c48e5a63d0d723f6a154fe0d9bec0""I'm not obliged to do anything," Fury retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae256cbd5a2b811501a0bed528b8cbb3""Those hostages could've died, Nick," Steve exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5bbca79ddda3ffd05f99137cc2a9ed8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ooo...he pulled the first name card. This is getting real./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c0342b30904b93cfce427974de6e4b2""I sent the two greatest soldiers in history to make sure that didn't happen," Fury defends. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flattery will get you nowhere./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd1ed804dca1a1d5d6ed7c3b9c81cf9"I glare at the man in anger. "Soldiers trust each other; that's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns. You should've told us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05ecac6e8362046a8b6dd052241171a6""Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye," Fury gestures to his eyepatch before continuing, "Look, I didn't either of you to do something you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0cdd8d62f9f9283aafe767f0bf81746"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That is true.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d2ec3818cc2c6ca71a3baf2c5a3b4f4""We," Steve gestures to both of us, "Can't lead missions when the people we are leading have missions of their own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c040bcc523189fdad240fb3df8b7f964""It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all," Fury states plainly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3b184fd527050c907dfd18b7905b596""Except you," Steve declares with his eyebrows raised challengingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a845b0189721d79c1dba71a317e7c84"Fury shakes his head and walks towards the elevator, gesturing for us to follow. "You're wrong about me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a292aede103e597208ef06934f90c14"Steve and I exchange a look before walking into the elevator behind Fury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8e5b5320eebac34f41d81772d5fcd4d""Insight," Fury commands the SHIELD computer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d58356661c4dd7b1afdcfb5a223c8ec3""Captain Rogers does not have clearance for Project Insight," the computer voice responds as the screen pops up a picture of Steve and the words 'level eight.' I narrow my eyebrows in confusion as it doesn't mention or show a picture of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4cbd756fa4625bbd7098396514f7cec""Director override, Fury, Nicholas J," Fury states before looking over at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0931f1a8fd53d22dd274f61fc76adf7""Confirmed," the voice states before the elevator starts moving down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d23d9a5c66e4612f90a4fd7c72648f9c"I look over at Fury expectingly. He sighs before responding, "You have a level nine clearance level."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d65d54ab1fbe8b2cf7373704b8678ac"My eyebrows knit in confusion. "Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e5471a6c7dc247460ae4ea5024f3343"Fury smiles slightly. "You have been at SHIELD since 1999. Figured it was the least I could do to compensate for all those lost years."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b7448d280dc7979c42fd04874bbd347"I nod in understanding as the elevator fills with an awkward silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc8015d67f7721d4e791cac7c473147f"Steve breaks the awkward silence by saying, "You know, they used to play music." I laugh as I realize he's talking about the elevator./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b95bba69559442b8a24e66e4c6e4874f""Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years. My granddad worked in a nice building; he got good tips. He'd walk home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say 'Hi,' people would say 'Hi' back. Time went on. Neighborhood got rougher. He'd say 'Hi,' they'd say 'Keep on stepping.' Granddad got to grippin' that lunch bag a little tighter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7854493eb61ebd706eb6b38fd4295b25"I look over at him curiously. "Did he ever get mugged?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e939593fe4569d4a450858b79a22c35""Every week some punk would say 'What's in the bag?'" Fury says with a chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e548e0c212681241570f28ca035ffb0"Steve looks over at him expectingly. "Well, what did he do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19503dc97306fb8c21aa2ef51fb7317c""He'd show 'em. A bunch of crumpled ones and a loaded 0.22 Magnum," Fury smiles before continuing, "Granddad loved people, but he didn't trust them very much."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eadbe752c174d0ea76aac25506ad9c83"Steve and I look out the elevator window at the three new updated looking helicarriers, completely astonished. They're huge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cba8e6d4c8cacb2b03b267c1ca95272""Yeah, they're a little bigger than a 0.22," Fury steps off the elevator with Steve and I right behind him. We follow him as he starts walking through the place. "This is Project Insight. Three next generation helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cea29b16c5330a5450be9f54f918e69a""Launched from the Lemurian Star," Steve comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f26260ac761b52fa1e903be7787e4f6""Once we get them in the air, they never need to come down. Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulser engines," Fury informs us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="419d6be83ddb8eee4d4e349cb6464434"I look over at him knowingly as I ask, "Stark?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="861d7633dd6aff686b2fbf80937a900b"Fury looks up at the helicarriers as he responds, "Well, he had a few suggestions once he got an up close look at our old turbines."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c19f633701fa2292d79144745ca8a1"We walk onto a catwalk located under one of the helicarriers for Fury to show us the new guns. "These new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles in a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps out of his spider hole."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b793cd28e92b6ba47615a1cd96d4709""Or she," I comment on instinct as I continue to look at the guns. I notice Steve smile out of the corner of my eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="576eda80264f2e8a3888fb3c2420de6d"Fury nods in agreement at me and continues, "We gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed939b73d3896ccc4168f8abfc11ed16""I thought the punishment usually came after the crime," Steve protests, making me nod in agreement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e53e64285c6ac44f9bc06916a697931a""We can't afford to wait that long," Fury states with the shake of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd2715856296ed46456da81e7cf92327""Who's 'we?'" Steve questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7db84a2533a1984fead096058965c00b""After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surgeon threat analysis. For once, we're way ahead of the curve."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00f4631867c63c9fc2221dc47c1ff93b"I look over at him, the electricity in my veins itching to come out. "By pointing a gun at everyone on earth and calling it protection? Did you mean 'Hydra?'"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e112725b22ef60f11e7a4411c0f7090""You know, I read those SSR files. Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff," Fury retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae31669ec74ff7b9674f84e7ae873b27""Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so the people could be free. This isn't freedom, this is fear," Steve spits out in defense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46f78fdc24966122fd8c1e0e93a43055"I scoff at Fury. "At least we didn't plan on pointing guns at innocent people."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23571d5459e49ec83926d779190630bb""SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. It's getting damn near past time for you two to get with that program, Cap and Af-Avery," Fury replies, correcting himself on my name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0beffc1ed36290e247c4336ce27b6912"Steve and I make our way back to the elevator together as we both call out, "Don't hold your breath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d4eb84dbd5e2c363383879f1e8f9887"As we get in the elevator and head back up, Steve looks over at me. "I think I'm gonna head to the Smithsonian for a bit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="244ed0705eb74946abbd966a32f29f86"I nod as I look out the window, noticing all the people walking along the sidewalk as if there aren't any guns or explosives in the building right next to them. They don't seem to care if they know. They don't seem to care about the people who have the ability to kill them in an instant. They trust SHIELD and would never believe that the people inside would harm them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f0026e36b1e81bcc6df17c687732ed""I guess I'll head back to your apartment," I state as I turn back to face Steve, snapping myself out of the daze I was previously in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfaf60abe3292c2f88e7511982393e34"Steve looks at me in concern. "You okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1419231b1ca59ac70c4c3582594386b1"I nod as I take another glance out of the window. "I'm okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd35a9ab79a77cb4d5710791557f02e3"The elevator dings and I rush out as soon as the door opens, leaving a worried Steve behind me./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="687327e668799a0ea2f1169b3ce6c471"I wake up with a gasp, the nightmare I just had still haunting my mind. I moan as I wonder how long I've been asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d474e65d2697f89b1a5e4e29d293ac5"Looking over to the clock on the wall, I notice it's seven o'clock. After surveying my surroundings, I note that Steve's still not back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6073266af9e6e7658acf5e97bde935be""You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings," a voice says from across the room. My head immediately whips toward the voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="156d130da5d15e13f5d3f23604d3aa94"Nick Fury sits in the recliner across from me calmly as if he didn't just break into Steve's apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca1ffa531b205bcd730bf16834f8cf5""What are you doing here, Fury?" I exclaim as I get off the couch. I hear the sound of music playing from Steve's stereo. "And why are you playing music?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eecdde0dac6fa51d24c038ea1ce2b00d"Fury and I both turn to the door as we hear a voice coming from outside the door. Fury turns to me and motions for me to go into Steve's bedroom. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What is up with this man?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0208d8ab0246ff6eca3991ccd815a62"Even though I'm completely convinced Fury has gone insane, I obediently go into Steve's room and hop onto his comfy bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c9ce7f5216ad5f86e68f56d0cbad05a"A few minutes after the door creaks open, I hear Steve's voice. "I don't remember giving you a key."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ec3510183781639045a3c3ce1ac2a85""You'd really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out," Fury explains. My eyebrows knit in confusion. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fury doesn't have a wife./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d128cc369629d22d4585266aedfd0017""Didn't know you were married," Steve's voice sounds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee6012ea6436a42b53e8f99edade069""There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Fury retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73d0645165fe8a29da8c74c3d3ea659d"When I've finally had enough, I push open the bedroom door, revealing myself to Fury and Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73e7a5baa0a9c96e946952ec85f191ea"Noticing it's too dark in the room, I turn on a lamp. "That's the problem, Nicholas."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da5fd145116cd5253819b146c94817d6"Fury glares at me. "Don't call me that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f375ce8fa2f55d6b1a3a5342ed5e990""Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?" I retort as I threateningly walk closer to Fury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38a47ff1048eec2f12a2de1538cbb298"Steve immediately pulls me back by the waist and places me beside him. I glare angrily at him, but he just sends me a stern look. He's such a mother goose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="972a9d20fff199052516c6e4109cc868"With the light now on, we can see Fury's injuries. Before we can say anything about it, Fury shushes us. He types something on his phone and shows it to us. On the screen it says, 'ears everywhere.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="956a311d200e6e3a3afe793ea545fbf2""I'm sorry to have to do this," Fury fakes an apology. "But I had no place else to crash."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ecb530796ee1bc7eb9b07748b726365"He types out something else on his phone and shows it to us. 'SHIELD compromised.' My eyes widen in surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0008a5db02f57a60e4e7643100da2296"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hydra. /emI mean who else would it be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a15e2733175a9c51b7fdac4a91355a3""Who else knows about 'your wife?'" I ask, emphasizing that I actually want to know about SHIELD. He types something else and shows it to us. 'Us three.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5658313a891a640ad39dd9a2aaa9aa1e""Just...my friends," Fury states. I have to refrain myself from laughing. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fury having friends/em? Now that's funny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6dc61d046e5a97b6a70f77501e6c962"Steve looks at him in question. "Is that what we are?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922b0a49762496761f2346a84518aeb2""That's up to you," Fury responds before he's shot three times through the window. I let out a gasp as he falls onto the carpeted floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="337668181a1571d25237d468bee28a00"Steve and I break into action. We drag Fury into the next room, which just so happens to be Steve's bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac89b4f10cd3e10e032b987b39a41901"We're about to leave before Fury hands us a flash drive. "Don't...trust anyone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44eb9230192755b7a1eec800b62a8561"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No problem with that, Fury. /emI already trust nobody. Except Steve, of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42b2089f1591bdf1c8ec4525ca7e9ab2"Someone breaks through the front door and before we know it, a blonde woman walks into the same room as us with a gun pointed in our direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d8c57a52357f75eebef4cc2945b5dd1""Captain Rogers, Aftermath," she greets. "I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD's Special Service."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76bb750cb139c02d8870d8ecf2c2e88d""Kate?" Steve questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab6dd99ac8f94fcd9b9670350cbaf5bb""I'm assigned to protect you two," she explains. My eyes narrow at the blonde woman. She reminds me of someone I used to know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35044a4588feab6f869a75225f781cb5""On whose order?" Steve retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49329181d0c682b89f0e83852bfc38c"Agent 13 nods her head to Fury on the floor as she returns her gun to her holster. "His."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71ce163e63047e3912f3f49b96b053be"She rushes over to Fury and pulls out a radio. "Oxtrot is down. He's unresponsive. I need EMTs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d30c8f512895ad1945cf866c0a0c8f37"Anger goes through me as I think about how this was probably a job of Hydra. A voice comes through Agent 13's radio, "Do you have a twenty on the shooter?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffc0d07da644754f081ef8d52fc2baa1"I hear a noise and glance out the window. I notice a flash of brown hair and turn to Agent 13 before saying, "Tell them I'm in pursuit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1242aaba54f01323aba30e0097b7b43f"I jump out the window, ignoring the shards of glass that cut my arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0c4b6e0ea9f3c885541bcf28c0e7058"I go through the window of the office building next door and quickly bust through the walls. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Steve makes this look much easier than it actually is./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a0d652796a1d6015d771c1061d9aa5c"I finally reach the end of the office building and jump out of the window onto the roof next door. I run until I catch up to the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c67ecf99094b6fb878f0970a9998681e"I get the guy in range and raise my hands, readying myself to fight. I stop the mysterious man from moving any farther with my mind. I waste no time running towards him and tackling him to the ground. He lands with a grunt and I groan as I realize can barely see his body since it's so dark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="617d8ef0d4c08b3b660d1764da3949c0"I rip off the face mask that covers his mouth. Before I can punch him, I squint my eyes just enough to make out the features on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d59339514d3e870ed7c46476da5b48aa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Those familiar eyes surrounded with black war paint that looks like a bad mascara job...those familiar lips...that amazing hair./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c14830ba3936b1af7baa6a3eb7b7a3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bucky./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63627629ab1cba0f7b3a042114225a5c"I gasp and let go of my hold on him. In my moment of shock, Bucky throws me off of him and to the side. A yell escapes my lips as I fall off the side of the building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5073c3aa7bc97576b22b81e87bc28754"I reach out, trying to grasp anything I can without success. Forgetting my abilities, I panic as I realize the impending doom heading my way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30022c40f440fdf02351208d076cb866"A hand grasps mine before I can fall any farther. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A familiar metal hand.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f769f233ba3943c77b6098ab7b379ff6"His face shows recognition as he easily lifts me up onto the roof. As I steady myself, I notice his eyes and the terror in them as he looks at me. Before I can say anything, he turns around and runs off into the darkness of the night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d0a6afc8736ff08d7349781518b05da"As if on cue, Steve runs up to me and places his hands on my upper arms. "Are you okay? Avery?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff5cda3a4d1a481686fd9afd6e731cf""I'm fine, Steve," I say as I keep my gaze on the darkness Bucky ran off into./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bdb49f36f70efa54add7440cbd8e23b""He caught my shield, Avery. He caught my shield and threw it back at me," he exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="493369575da52c21e9cdba9c876fe9df""Yeah...he saved me," I whisper, still shocked that Bucky had an idea of who I am. They've obviously wiped his memory all over again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa07f4a786697f8cae5fef9d206858b""Yeah...I saw that," Steve says, his voice softer this time. He pulls me into a hug, my head pressing against his stone hard chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb9318b11b0658c45cf5556b75a1fc6d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bucky's been here the whole time.../em/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bed141f9ceee6bce8ac28cc635e1c236"I pace back in forth in front of the hospital window as the doctors operate on Fury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2101b3c2c7761b5633013ffcf1b27f20"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He looks so bad. What if he doesn't make it?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7276a3c7c5249142d10a4b3ae1f1cbca"I try to shake my negative thoughts out of my head, but they won't budge. That's all my life consists of. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Negativity/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16c31fb7e2ac53c10becb6bdc0e3eef4"A hand is placed on my shoulder, making me jump in surprise. On instinct, I turn around and raise my hands to send the person into the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd49688b163a1fbdbe4bf1880244d602"Steve's eyes widen and he carefully grabs my hands before I can do anything. "Easy there, tiger."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3de3a1d5b4ea09c986c7e3d4b0ce866"I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Sorry, I didn't know who..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b17733a3724f7ecaceeabc4a356e0315""It's okay. I know the feeling," Steve interrupts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f880f8cd2999f02aa95214c5d4842e8e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Of course he does. He was a soldier too./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20827d4f406166d480ffa2a3ac243722"Steve places a hand on my shoulder once again, but this time I don't freak out on him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cee23ec6b78a35a4b6f7fd0fe6f1aa1""It's going to be okay," he assures me in a soft voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8f680b8d38640bdc6420629608b1688"I nod silently as Natasha walks into the room. She trots over and stands beside me. "Is he going to make it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c35c6724d8c14b24876b1ee4d2aa5d99""We don't know," Steve answers truthfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bb39bf91e59538c5eb120da75a3c7f8""Tell me about the shooter," Nat says as we continue to stare at Fury through the window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87a30eaf390e1c6654ffa55ea5b3d3aa"I gulp as I think about Bucky. I'm still contemplating whether or not I should tell Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395d1a07ed6ae88f1006500afc2649bd""He's fast and strong. He had a metal arm," Steve says before looking at me knowingly. He knows that that matches the description of the man I was helping two years ago. He knows I'm probably pretty hurt. Steve knows everything. Except the fact that that man with the metal arm is Bucky Barnes, his best friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab8719b9ba74479ce72a511cdb171b4"A woman with dark brown hair and a SHIELD uniform walks through the door as Nat demands, "Ballistics."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86a8fb48434c8d29f206d95aa5de4733""Three slugs. No rifling and completely untraceable," the woman says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18a9e512540c96a5f5e38fd7e695fc26""Soviet made?" Nat asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8907adb2a0011d6bbc5973688dcc95e"Before I can control myself, I say, "Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5a44414d02bfe4993f6a34529459aa3"Nat and the other woman look over at me in confusion. "How do you know that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15c9c46e060f3bf60c39f781b548767e""I'm Soviet made. Don't you think I'd be able to notice another Soviet made assassin?" I retort calmly as I continue to watch as doctors friskily try to save Fury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b63c03c837eeb2c5c2ba50c6aaed4c00""I'm Agent Hill by the way. Remember me? I'm the one you kinda took as a hostage two years ago after you woke up when the Avengers were forming," the woman states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f4fe205ce67391ed1b8c42bb044b7ca"I look at her sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03fd2461e967c133218bba7f69892a6"Before anyone can say anything else, Fury's state starts to deteriorate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7755543f7e4628a2e274e357ec42c68e""He's dropping," a doctor exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="821d97f8d1c2842bc6960ec9f06b34fb""Crash cart coming in," a nurse says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a81e60f8eca5af7fb41f69f660dedbf8"Another doctor frantically throws some gauze at the nurse. "Nurse, help with the gauze, please! BP is dropping!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a193b4d3dba9436787d2170e3e35743"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh no. That's not good./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c57fa798f491f376458e808488d007cc""Defibrillator!" the doctor exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d577ff8377cae5b6216338198070832"Fury flatlines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2118a9a93453edc3fd1f5cbd872e5d3""No," I whisper in shock as I watch the doctors try to shock him back to life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b775caa4e48ac5f37d2ed2ca91bd21d""Don't do this to me, Nick," Nat says from beside me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7c23a931cfa461c056c32d53eefecfb"They try three times to shock Fury back to life with no success./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfd11c2688b45e4933d614b06c2c1360""Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't do this to me," Nat whispers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2a0c161893e08217d6eb59d96de6070"After failing in shocking him back to life a few more times, the doctors give up. "What's the time?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d11fa52d66d3f4cbab920319e3110174""1:03, Doctor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbcf466654ef80db620c8506c3966d00""Time of death 1:03 A.M.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6140a056f747ea2d43a707ce9420aba"A single tear drop rolls down my face as I walk out of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a47dd8a22082bc6a3c421cb302a47ff3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, how I wish you were here, Bucky./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e267b759514e1f165b5f210956defbd"I stand beside Natasha as we stare at Fury's lifeless body. Steve stands a little ways behind us, watching as we look at the body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4ce62ad32ec2681b4cf8fce785a6a8f"Agent Hill walks into the room and over to us. "We need to take him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e1c9c0a91dbd5496a43875c4215b264"I turn around to face Steve when Natasha doesn't budge. I nudge my head towards her, signaling for Steve to help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bcb334c0cd757a3377e256d4bf506ca""Natasha," Steve says, getting ready to touch her shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="748f6fdccb37ef13b1e1fe4a06a3e5bf"Nat touches Fury's head tenderly before storming out of the room. Steve rushes after her. "Natasha!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48068d30392fc653276426c62fbf965d"I send Agent Hill a look before running after both of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74571406525aff14599fcfe502129c7e"I catch up to them in the hallway. Nat furiously turns around to face Steve. "What was Fury doing in your apartment?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e1735b4ca3975d97d53c4c337e48644""I don't know," Steve lies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50bf237cc7481d7e9d80254f946b608a"Before Natasha can say anything, Rumlow interrupts. "Captain, Aftermath, they want you both back at SHIELD."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dc6c28d5a7739e802d7b9e3eaaf7253"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rumlow./em I wonder if he's one of the bad guys hidden within SHIELD./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7969e0fd23de66e5cfded5663492984a"Steve turns around to talk to him. "Yeah, give me a second."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3975fada38c06e2a3f94bedcd1cc531""They want you now," Rumlow states, getting impatient./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d3c06ea61331ec7b8fa64cc7355b9b8"A bolt of electricity runs through my body. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Literally./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54c29719b21ce3fa55ad8190b54f12ad"I angrily glare at the man, my eyes glowing as green as Bruce Banner as I start over to Rumlow. "Why don't you go-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="341f08cf7011c6079545f1283da2a485"Steve immediately grabs me and pulls me behind him before I murder the man before me, whispering, "Calm down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9922179af31e877425df6bd7029277ca"He then turns back to Rumlow. "Okay." Then, he turns back to face Natasha yet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11605f8dfdf1a3f38f3ce2b12d14d04d""You're a terrible liar," Natasha says to Steve and sends me the look I'm so familiar with. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Disappointment/em. She turns around and walks away from us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa4e4ca44359131f432c86cf362dfebc""STRIKE team, escort Captain Rogers and Aftermath back to SHIELD immediately," a SHIELD agent demands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbc61ff5809cd09122028621bc70fd25"Rumlow looks over to the agent, "I told them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25726e3267cdc35439bbda9df243f24e"I look up at Steve and follow his gaze to the vending machine in front of us. I send him a nod and with my mind, I transport the flash drive in Steve's hand through the hole the snacks come out and into the vending machine, hiding it behind some gum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cb708968717e8a5f05f6a56e12dbf44"Steve places a hand on my back and gently guides me towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d62de30f9869ff1b5e4abce25b3d4ed4""Let's go," I demand as we pass Rumlow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9def23df2fc07b79cad51288435bd3b"Rumlow nods. "Yeah. STRIKE, move it out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="79b1d22901c4bcd9bb19bc065ea0e37a"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1afe2479c4b6e3a7411e2d2ab095647c"Steve and I walk side by side down the hallway together, making our way to Pierce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beb50b26ba654b3a1c4990b3639cae26"As we approach his office, I notice Agent 13 talking to Alexander Pierce. She bids him farewell and turns to face us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9f7bc78da0fea88284083120ff467d0""Captain Rogers, Captain Evans," Agent 13 greets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8c1fe78e560ccc08f97c75caeb2afc6"Sensing that Steve isn't exactly happy with the woman, I decide to use a sassy approach. "Nice to see you've been reading your history book."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6047de23f2a8b0116d3d670d904e0cab""Neighbor," Steve replies coldly. Agent 13 looks at him, a twinge of hurt on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf8e5c1798f4650186531688f61a75cb""Ah, Captain and Aftermath, or should I call you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Captain/em as well?" Alexander Pierce greets. I narrow my eyes at the man. He seems iffy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="284ebd156494a770ec2b12a7d6a6b47a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't trust anyone./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d7d714370523840729b08a32dea3914"Sending the man a curt nod, I state, "It's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Captain/em to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1db2a4f604ac3af5f37cdd1345c4e08""Sir, it's an honor," Steve comments as he shakes Pierce's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6531cf217078000ff01a195adb8075ad""The honor is all mine, Captain and Captain. My father served in the 101st. Come on in," he gestures to the open door of his office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e2426950c2a79f8fd503b9c96a2db3a"Steve allows me to go in first and I walk in just to plop down on a chair in front of Pierce's desk. Steve sits down in the chair next to me as Pierce sits down in his own office chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c20a1c8cc0b03d3bcb56a667837dd371"Pierce pulls out a photo of him and Fury and shows it to us. "This photo was taken five years after Nick and I met. When I was at State Department in Bogota. ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief for the SHIELD station there. And he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the the sewers. I said, 'No, we'll negotiate.' Turned out the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of dozens of police officers, including my daughter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e93b36a59091080c21fdcc3f1ff03d8""Sounds like Fury to me," I mutter under my breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca0d8580f43a6d821ff281d860c25eb0"Steve nudges me slightly, telling me to behave. "So you gave him a promotion."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e42db4014fa1bddca29e4e15ccee72df""I've never had any cause to regret it. Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?" Pierce asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c769a8bf14567917203eca1424a06f7"Here we go again.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6d7914af991361a89fddb987b2f4d6f"Steve lies, "I don't know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43c705dedd9ac70802be3f34e107852""You know it was bugged?" Pierce asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbe4322db883e9a26c9b3c13ade25799""I did, because Nick told me," Steve comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b9e961bbad83f9d6adab115a854f875"Pierce looks at both of us. "Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d23085e3dad9665c4130e4fff7c547e"I clench my fists under the desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6664b0e503a6a38ac491cf5e1f16fd3""I want you to see something," Pierce says as he pulls up footage of Batroc being interviewed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a41c43f435a95dcf4a22e5a7962deb21""Who hired you, Batroc?" a SHIELD Agent asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f9724315208c728612ce019737e4ed0"Steve looks over at Pierce. "Is that live?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d59b69094918921dfd5f9e28ce72f25""Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers," Pierce informs us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f59f643d5789dad04da3d4f292c15a6"I whip my head around to face Pierce. "Are you saying he's a suspect? Assassination isn't Batroc's line."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d04f8f7be8495e508ac1d2c53c20c1bc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Batroc doesn't have a metal arm either...and he's not Bucky Barnes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="228ed877dc4dea87b830973eef471ebc"Pierce shakes his head. "No, it's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star and he was contacted by e-mail and paid by wire transfer. And then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5517691b131061f694b34bb7d3cc8f2f""Are we supposed to know who that is?" Steve gestures between both of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9015e693bf5fb15b53d170f7dafcf42"Pierce hands Steve and I the file to share. "Not likely. Veech died six year ago. His last address was 14-35 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick his mother lived at 14-37."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93ea7f79cc5255e70c57abad53eb109c""Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?" Steve asks curiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b167b2621de80840bd26cb787b5bea3d""Well the prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9594836412b312411a13af4c2bdfffa2"I glare at the man in front of us. "If you actually knew Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3861277d99f5ab0f7c2168edfd5fe86e""Why do you think we're talking? See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry," Pierce pauses before continuing, "Now, you two were the last ones to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident, and I don't think either of you do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e66481924a871fa52714112ac62ecd30"I clench my fists even tighter as I notice I'm making the water in Pierce's glass cup move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f114e5bd22cd2f7feae28294e5b9b62f""He told us not to trust anyone," Steve retorts as he looks over at me concern./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9ca3b29953b15b4a5398dc60109370"Pierce looks at both of us curiously. "I wonder if that included him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae9f60e6d54532e85b29b73baa8e88a5"That's when I involuntarily pick the glass of water off the table and send it flying into the wall, shattering into millions of pieces. I frantically stand up, shocked by my inability to control myself. Steve looks up at me, worry in his eyes. Pierce looks at me in disbelief, but quickly shakes it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b1f535de45bfd4d510f57d482d1d36b""I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse us," Steve says before standing up. He grabs his shield and we start walking towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2431bcf601084ab00ee4b2f831eb5e74""Captain," Pierce says, making Steve and I stop. "Someone murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="482c1dc912a4b99eca6ee39c070e10e1"When I've finally had enough of Pierce's threats, I decide to try out my elemental manipulation. I concentrate on forming a rain cloud inside Pierce's office, right above his head. "I think you need to cool down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb6d7d40e2826f6fd6a0ae5245bb9c9c""Avery, what are you doing?" Steve asks in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cda1ddcfa55f4b5d12a649e5e3b25327"As if to answer his question, I allow the rain to pour down on Pierce. He yells at me in anger as I laugh loudly. It even gets a few chuckles out of Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb99e2936ff56c8839ce223ea4cf6b4""Understood," Steve says to Pierce as he laughs at the man that's now covered in water. He then grabs my hand and pulls me down the hallway towards the elevator./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceaeb77230514875279d472ceb369133""Operations control," Steve commands as we step on the elevator./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d62d02655c2c79eb8c195d84b7e0a8c5"A few seconds pass before the computer responds. "Confirmed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca1e094e8ebb9a846477b0623fbc921"Just as the elevator doors are about to close, Rumlow and two other STRIKE agents get in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e13b429437c8ae6828f6f85fbfea95b2""All STRIKE personal on site," Rumlow demands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a0c58ec9844a60b8361c7c18f1be867""Understood," one Agent says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe9b6a5ee68883bec25ca0baca4706c5""Yes, sir," the other Agent says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75e1c49093c47dd0aa878b2d9aca8870"Rumlow then directs his command to the computer. "Forensics."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52f8f210ccd48b4cac01e8013be64a07""Confirmed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="853a9bc00eb77f73d3f9362417453377"Rumlow then sends Steve and I a nod. "Aftermath, Cap."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fff49d3158cce032925565c55edec41"The way he says my name gives me a feeling of unease. It's like he knows something I don't/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f90b5026e378ff7c949f877e9bab793""Evidence response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the tac-team ready?" Rumlow asks both of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cf13d6cced12417d7a9009938bcceab"I give a slight shake of my head before Steve responds, "No, let's wait and see what it is first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98a14603d524e98743bef80539b9cb7e""Right," Rumlow nods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9586b71b8de159cd5ef132a79e8095ef"I notice one of the agents touching his gun suspiciously. I look over at Steve to see that he sees it too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76784464823910a41bbae23c9e886909"The elevator stops and a few more STRIKE agents get in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77583ce03fc3a31f384844a528a992e2""What's the status so far?" one of the agents ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbb99ad0e5a4514e43027e619436b3c7"The second agent turns to the computer. "Administrations level."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe381f1ac72498b4b7c057482be739eb""Confirmed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1346b31b26019eaae6e731e207ec857"Rumlow turns to face us. "Umm...sorry about what happened with Fury. Messed up what happened to him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="670db7bb648fe4f74e0d55e21adfc3d9""Thank you," Steve says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c7b995564dddb24cd513fb2e012bbff"Rumlow turns back around. I look around the elevator at all the men and notice one is sweating. He's nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42fe5f9082778d4e0d01a176311a28e8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Something bad is about to happen./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e6ea5987b520676f0df8ae5329918af"Just when I think it couldn't get worse, the elevator stops and even more agents get on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3804af75f5f7528da46438f3b4489c16"I notice that all the agents surround Steve and I in a circle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e282fda4e26bac7a5a39cae4c85bef8""Records," one of the agents says to the computer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29d8c4f69d26c5dcae479d6cad3c082""Confirmed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04809e51da003c02c81456524087b73d"I look over at Steve just to see him looking at me. He sends me a nod before announcing, "Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="626e03742313fe29a6f5d4b04682afbb"There's a moment of silence before one of the agents turn around and shocks Steve with an electric rod. While Steve gets shoved against the wall, I get pushed against the other by five STRIKE agents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bedc4dbdeb3250a524589fe9d911ec01"One of the agents pull out an electric rod and shocks me with it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54232f6ca5e77f4423884221ffe9b91f"Wait what? Don't they know I have electrokinesis?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38806c6958f0f00fa33fd5d014ea447d"A wicked smile appears on my face, making the agents look at each other fearfully. I grab the electric rod from the agent and my eyes glow green as I electrocute the agent on his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c5a09dd055ed4c978436f2efcd1ce0""Do you have any idea who I am?" I ask as the guy falls onto the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a61ed658986627f3e8f1cfcadbcff80"I slam the second guy into the roof of the elevator with the movement of my hand. When I release my invisible hold on him, he falls onto the floor with blood coming out of his nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac70553a64164662a8492d76b11f1fba"I turn to face the last three agent, but they're already attacking. I manage to block all but one's blow. The agent's fist lands on my face and my head flicks to the side, my vision blurry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e560890158ff616a012f5b0b42d9d7"I compose myself quickly, forcing my vision to return to normal, and glare at the agent who has no idea what's coming his way. He throws another punch and instead of it hitting my face, I grab it with my hand. I twist his arm until I hear a satisfying crack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b4eb6e0c60c62e53db32287ec6c1bde"While holding onto the agent's arm, another man tries the electric rod again. I grab it with my free hand and electrocute the dummy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7dca4a3f9d3437f2a35ff853c35c0cc"The agent that still has his arm twisted curtesy of me screams and pulls himself away from me, but I'm not finished yet. Since I'm sure Steve will disapprove of me killing the agent, I come up with a different plan. I use my powers to bring the gun from his holster into my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7cda985a6b77f712e27ceab228ef6f0"The agent's eyes show nothing but horror as he looks at me. I don't think twice as I shoot the man in the arm, so he won't die unless he bleeds out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e73b8bfddc3c7bd0c55fec5dc800150"I simply knock the last man out and turn to look at Steve just to find him knocking Rumlow out. He looks up towards me after the agent falls onto the elevator floor and then towards the pile of men that are on the floor in front of us. "Nice job, Aves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d984053e6a205b4e3ee183fcb7c475""You too, Stevey," I tease him by using his nickname, making him send me a fake annoyed look. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b42d5bcf5aa78e55adf94f2af81f898c"The elevator door opens on the twenty-fifth floor just to reveal STRIKE agents pointing their weapons towards us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75237cd682dce1d20160cd80a17883a2""Drop the shield! Put your hands in the air!" one of them commands. I'm guessing the 'put your hands up' part is mainly for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c361395c23f61cbbe8b7842e40f7f2"Steve cuts the elevator wires, forcing the elevator down one floor. He opens it back up just to reveal more STRIKE agents approaching. He closes the elevator door and looks around frantically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db45069ae346cd25de59d7f6cfe01d6c""Steve," I say as I stare out the window of the elevator. "Let's jump."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a3f8dc6bcbdb9e7d8d91c6c428ddeb9""Give it up, Rogers! Evans! Get that door open now! You have nowhere to go!" an agent yells from outside the elevator./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="444eb40a789b467769c3a80cd7cac036"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Actually, we do have somewhere to go./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="881e02082661e140ab04564ad1e8934a"Steve nods at me and before I can protest, he grabs me and jumps out of the window. He places his shield below us to break our fall. The landing is rough, a feeling of shock runs through my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27341d84aa0494ba1841e65d397cc899""Steve, you idiot, I could've just flew us out of there," I state as I get up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76677e0cb3623617e21a5979158a5d29"He smiles sheepishly at me. "Sorry, I forgot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="213be35945be93dc19378100c902b73f"I nudge him playfully before we start running as fast as we can towards the garage that holds his motorcycle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77be5d9865e01475dd954aa7f29ca7ee"We get inside and Steve locates the bike and hops on, revving up the engine. I groan. "This is 1945 all over again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65d77f585c12fd5e21039933a7e94ef9"He chuckles. "At least we aren't driving straight into the base of Hydra."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d255abda4cf4fb8826355a2eeb5d2a0""Yeah, instead we're leaving it," I mutter as I hop onto the motorcycle, wrapping my arms around Steve's torso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa13e437dbce4d60a1879e44f09ce27d"He drives out of the garage and dodges any obstacles in our path, but before we can escape fully, a quinjet appears in our path./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="679de7b6722a76b95c7203b7aab83da2""Stand down, Captain Rogers and Aftermath. Stand down," the quinjet pilot announces as the quinjet lowers its machine gun. "Repeat, stand down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f04c07aa2ce4eb8e4c20d9e3124fecaf"The quinjet starts shooting at us. I try my best at deflecting the bullets away, but some still get through to us. Luckily, Steve is able to dodge them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b154bcdd8e6daf70ae17637f85386a62"Steve throws his shield into the propellers, making them jam. Steve sends me a look, signaling that it's my turn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="991d7f35d52c564a3f6390e726695c2c"I concentrate on throwing the quinjet forcefully into the ground behind us. Ad it hits the ground, I send Steve's shield flying back to us. I grab it and place it on his back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a91929068ba92f0a15b29df4d02e0ccd""Nice job," Steve compliments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb1d6b3fd9e226d382f51ab2c766ea94""You too," I say as we finally escape SHIELD grounds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d31625975336cdc8d6644666aa6d735b"After changing into normal clothes consisting of a tank top with one of Steve's smallest hoodies and my jeans, Steve and I rush down the hospital hallway, heading to the vending machine that we put the flash drive in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46ae765f72a4abfed4c7fa605be8fa6c"When we reach it, we find it's not even there. In the reflection of he vending machine, Natasha appears behind us and pops her bubble gum. My eyes widen as I realize she has the flash drive. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb01fb90e1ecdc0417d42859ddf7d7d0"Steve angrily pushes Nat into the nearest room and I follow quickly. He pushes her against the wall and traps her there. "Where is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a92b43637625aa247f6babef8d92f28""Safe," Nat plainly replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af69b839157589ff2267f4b0f26728fd""Do better!" Steve yells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bbf781d8bf165d342f98705ebe5c050"Nat ignores Steve and goes right to her next question. "Where did you get it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77cb5de75341ffcdd0e70a9b5f77b114""Why would we tell you?" I ask from beside Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c6d6d9d45dab9b4d0e5df38b7866c10"Once again, Natasha ignores what I say. "Fury gave it to you. Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d66fec27235e35d957313ba48599b5""What's on it?" Steve asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e51401ba2161fa9392ae2c060da8aab""I don't know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c46b7014b43ca48bdf22f9bcda0ba5f5""Stop lying!" I yell angrily, electricity flowing through my body, threatening to come out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b63ee620d5a4105edd8698365f49dff"Nat turns to look at me. "I only act like I know everything, Evans."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="902a7c5cfe8f179fe0a73fca4db5dbbc""I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?" Steve accuses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72bc7b452486fa753b61229864721010"Natasha tilts her head to the side. "Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cfeef175907a0f9405c35d145c44b84""I'm not gonna ask you again," Steve threatens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7cdf4c2e88eb83ef85dc02de32c623c""I know who killed Fury," Nat starts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e7bda933bbb4e9bc619641c8ff344cb"I step up before she can say anything else. "So do I."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50625ab1f9c5f924a342c6acafc32add"Steve nods in agreement at my statement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e13006637da038052a58bbe5582d68"Natasha continues anyway. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b2bd225b9f58217507dbd2012393128"It makes me feel better that Bucky didn't kill as many people as me. Now there's less people to haunt him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b64a6d8a6434cc69db51e7d2a0cd72fb""So he's a ghost story," Steve states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e019a02244eaa87c7fd7f4b17cd82e93""Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me," Natasha states before pulling up her shirt to show us the scar from the bullet wound. "A Soviet slag, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3d22125eea26871693a59281b732d76""Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them," Steve sassily responds, making a hint of a smile appear on Natasha's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c43283bad25ac8fbc3319165d3657b""Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried," Natasha says as she holds up the flash drive. "Like you said, he's a ghost story."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c891619d3078cca2bd143bfef8407310"Steve takes the flash drive from Natasha as I say, "It's not a dead end. Listen Nat, in 2012 after the whole Avengers thing, I met the Winter Soldier and spent a few weeks or so helping him. He's like me, memory wiped and brainwashed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f391979647e2b3cdd9c9259a2e51b41a"Nat turns to look at Steve. "You knew this? And didn't tell me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffb4e29d58b81aa707a9b104face759"Steve completely ignores what Nat says. "Well, let's find out what the ghost wants."/p 


	7. Chapter 7

"First rule of going on the run is, don't run, walk," Nat informs as we walk through the mall.

I snort. "Wonder why they call it going on the run."

"If I run in these shoes, they'll fall off," Steve responds, causing me to laugh.

We walk into a Mac store and Natasha leads us straight to a computer. "The drive has a level six homing program, so as soon as we boot up, SHIELD will know exactly where we are."

"Well, how nice," I mutter, causing Steve to send me a look.

"How much time do we have?" Steve asks.

"Uh...about nine minutes from..." Nat pops the flash drive into the computer. "Now."

She rapidly clicks and types on the computer as I look around for any SHIELD agents. "Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some kind of Al, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?" Steve questions.

"The person who developed this is slightly smaller than me," Natasha responds. "Slightly."

"I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we'll be able to find out where it can from," Nat states.

An Apple employee with long hair and a beard approaches us. "Can I help you guys with anything?"

I immediately jump into action by throwing my arm around Steve's waist. "My friend is helping my fiancé and I pick out a honeymoon destination."

Steve looks very confused before he finally catches on. He throws his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side. "Right! We're getting married!"

"Congratulations!" the Apple employee responds as he peaks over at the computer Nat is typing away at. "Where are you guys thinking about going?"

Steve and I look at the computer to see that the signal traces back to New Jersey.

"New Jersey," we say at the same time.

"Oh," the Apple employee nods before an excited look appears on his face as he stares at Steve. "I have the exact same glasses!"

"Wow, you two are practically twins," Nat states sarcastically. A laugh involuntarily leaves my throat that I immediately turn into a cough.

"Yeah, I wish. Specimen," the Apple employee says. "Uh...if you guys need anything I've been Aaron."

"Thank you," Steve says as the man walks away before turning to Natasha. "You said nine minutes, come on."

"Shh, relax," Nat assures before typing one more thing. "Got it."

 _Wheaton, New Jersey._

A gasp leaves my lips as a look of recognition appears on Steve's face. Nat turns to look at us. "You two know it?"

"We used to. Let's go," Steve states as he grabs the flash drive from the computer and rushes out of the store with us right behind him.

I look around, taking notice of all the agents around the mall. "Standard tac-team. Two behind us, two across, two coming straight at us."

"If they make us, Avery and I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro," Steve announces to us as two agents come straight towards us.

"Shut up and put your arms around us, laugh at something we said," Nat commands Steve.

A look of confusion spreads across Steve and I's faces. "What?"

"Do it!" Nat demands. Steve immediately obeys, placing an arm around each of us, and laughs hysterically.

We bypass the men without any trouble and head over to the escalators. As we're riding down, we notice Rumlow on the escalator heading up.

Natasha turns to Steve. "Kiss me."

I look over at her in disbelief.

"What?" Steve asks in surprise.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," Natasha informs.

Steve nods. "Yes, they do."

"Woah, woah, woah, what are you two about to-"

I'm interrupted as Natasha quickly pulls down Steve's head and kisses him. I put my hands in the air in exasperation. "What am I supposed to do?"

As expected, I am ignored. Rumlow gets closer, so I use a last resort.

I plop myself down on the step below Steve and Nat's feet. I stay down until the two lovebirds stop kissing, meaning that Rumlow is gone.

Steve looks around for a second before finally locating me on the ground. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Searching for my identity," I state sarcastically. Steve rolls his eyes and pulls me to stand up on the step.

As we get off the escalator, Nat ask Steve, "You still uncomfortable?"

"It's not exactly the word I would use," Steve replies. I laugh as we start towards the doors of the mall.

()()()

"Where did Aftermath and Captain America learn to steal a car?" Nat asks from the backseat.

Steve and I exchange a look before responding, "Nazi Germany."

"Mmmm," Natasha voices.

"And we're borrowing," Steve tells her. He then looks over at me from the driver's seat. "Avery, get your feet off the dash."

I smirk slightly. "Actually, Stevey, I don't think I will."

"Stevey, I like that," Nat comments.

Steve looks at Nat through the rearview mirror. "Don't motivate her."

"Alright, I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?" Nat asks Steve.

"What?" Steve asks.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha asks, giggling slightly.

If I didn't know who Steve kissed in 1945 and how heartbreaking it was to see him lose her, I would be laughing.

"That bad, huh?" Steve asks.

Nat shakes her head. "I didn't say that."

"Well, it kind of sounds like what you're saying," Steve retorts, slightly annoyed.

Nat tilts her head to the side. "Nobody special, though?"

Steve chuckles. "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience."

Natasha looks over at me and then back at Steve. "Are you serious right now? You two are literally like the same people. Both of you were in World War Two, both of you stand for the same values, and both of you have been through hell."

A sad look appears on my face as I look out the window, immediately thinking Bucky.

Though, to be completely honest, if Bucky actually did die when he fell off that train years ago, I'm sure Steve and I would be together today.

I snap back into reality as I remember that Natasha is waiting on an answer.

"Our hearts belong to other people," I plainly say. Steve's hands tighten against the steering wheel at the thought of Peggy.

Nat nods in understanding. "Well, you could always make something up."

"What, like you?" Steve asks.

"I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I," Nat states.

I laugh slightly. "Ya know, you just made me feel completely innocent about lying to people."

"That's a tough way to live," Steve comments.

I nod at Steve's statement. "That's a good point, Stevey."

"It's a good way to not die, though," Nat adds.

I tilt my head to the side in thought. "That's also a good point, Nat."

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is," Steve retorts.

"Yeah," Nat starts off. "Who do you want me to be?"

"How about a friend?" Steve offers.

Natasha laughs. "Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers."

"I just wondered how much practice you had," Nat comments.

"I don't need practice," Steve retaliates.

"Everybody needs practice," Natasha informs.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, not dead," Steve retorts.

Natasha then turns to me. "What about you, Avery? Any action since 1945?"

I look out of the window just to notice that we've arrived at our destination.

 _Talk about saved by the bell._

"Oh, look! We're here!" I exclaim as I jump out of the car, escaping Nat's question altogether.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a85a4831e2ea49d58628e574d688c312""This camp is where I was based," Steve states as we walk around the abandoned base./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af2f788236dc372f15a792c65d376781""Changed much?" Nat asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23e007f5e934563bd802325fdb15e3e0"Steve nods his head. "A little."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e773018b5b0df335a4e3117655ddbf9a"He gets sucked up in a day dream and when he gets out of it, I decide to speak. "I remember little Stevey."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66bb1e71061a396ad696ddbeff3d1239"Steve looks over at me, a smile appearing on his face as he laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b32aa1592f94951aaa508cfe5dd9f71""This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even a radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off," Nat comes up to us and says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714d4e34455b11d2eadc3a9a1be17c76"A building catches my eyes as I look around. Natasha looks at me in question. "What is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9b5d8d8c07d791b6d28ca55483058a7"I quickly walk over to the building with Steve and Nat following behind me. "Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards from the barracks. This building is in the wrong place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e04aba7377ae80fd729b1373635fc06"Steve opens the lock with his shield and we walk in. I turn on the lights, illuminating the room, and revealing it's a SHIELD office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40e6a8b9825f524ce7dc21845fb1971d""This is SHIELD," Nat states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89075529d539da3e43e50cccbf5acc0b""Maybe where it started," Steve guesses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1169f39c4a6af8c416aebb5cf66316"We walk into a room with pictures of Colonel Phillips, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and surprisingly me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccd0c383da7354b89cda82a3c414c8df""There's Stark's father," Natasha states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09d0a0f1a5b962d7c205fa6c73913715"A horrible feeling washes over me as I remember that I'm the one that killed him. "Yeah. Howard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd5902dcd93b4a73d24a90fd54754a6a"Natasha looks at the words under my picture and reads them aloud. "In loving memory of Captain Avery Evans 'Aftermath.'"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c9c4f1d5bbc323bf16aba24a395e01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, that's right, I died./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b10b2681bd17f40102271c2e7043d554"Natasha looks at Peggy's picture that's in between mine and Colonel Phillips. "Who's the other girl?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27455fc532cc1b60ca68779be6c5654d"I turn away at the same time Steve does. Neither of us want to talk about Peggy. We walk further into the office and stand beside a bookshelf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af62b058c7a5a5ecf9a4adba4116f699"I look over at Steve and nod, thinking about the secret office in Brooklyn where he got turned into a super soldier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eb42c68d271bd6281b07774455859fa""If you're already working in a secret office," Steve starts as he pushes open the bookshelf to reveal an elevator./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d9e451ed77aee36de63962b54caa676""Why do you need to hide the elevator?" I finish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba2db89b2908a5d571685f321a161e58"Natasha walks over to us. "Okay, you two need to stop finishing each other's sentences. That's creepy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d863ac868f459d5833cc4105f1408d2"We get on the elevator and it takes us downwards. As soon as it stops, we get off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f7aa866360c9ecf1a2aa53ed2e9dc38"It's a room full of old computers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00c283144a6eb3e678c941616f55fc3b"Natasha shakes her head. "This can't be the data-point. This technology is ancient."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8d30e22b0ef1bded667304d39c8deda"We walk further into the room until we get to the one with a small flash drive port. She shrugs and puts the flash drive in the port./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e00340fec3bc9869ad5f2f081941c7"On the computer screen, 'Initiate system?' pops up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db0f6782801c4a8c3f59ca86e744a241"Natasha types 'yes' and smiles as the old computer starts up. "Shall we play a game?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b737741cae3b2bc9e510aeb305191f8"She then turns to Steve and I to explain. "It's from a movie that-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7d21e05abec786f57100187a28c9b4e""Yes, we saw it," Steve and I retort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bae2d632aaf2232ca48cd6c0451ff4f1""Evans, Avery. Born, 1917. Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984," Dr. Zola's voice says through the computer as it analyzes us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d090b877a1e0fa45193d75b4f679ce8""Zola?" I ask in confusion. "You're dead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed095b9cf7f038160947273bb7fdd795""It's some kind of recording," Natasha explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="084c31d2d5f14c3ab7ad508de4ceb448""I am not a recording, Fräelin. I may not be the man I was when these two Captains took me prisoner in 1945, but I am...," the computer screen shows a picture of Zola./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20c8390aff0c4ab5a66b5d75510fee2"Natasha turns to Steve and I. "Do you know this thing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62f1601329d1d8c45f8af62ccbab48c6""Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years," Steve informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="871818d82a7cb12f440c5edab739147b"I summon electricity to my right hand and lift it up for Natasha to see the green electricity dancing around my hand. "He did this to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="753e9d22cf9b5f14897c96ad6ebe7471""Oh! You're electricity is green now! You must be in stage six! Wow, you've made so much progress, Aftermath!" Dr. Zola exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9092d1bb5b1f1256fbf39a6fd6e46825"I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Stage six? What's that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1655c9dd88856514df762ca9541be77b""Oh, that's right. They haven't told you. Silly me. And Steven, first correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b7bd2faadf728d1ceefdf8d9d7e6c4a"I clench my fist in anger. "How did you get here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b6a4fe593b0a7e570a8d6d0e8f42404""Invited."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e8f75f8ac6cab30890b9e6ffd4bceae""It was Operation Paperclip after World War Two. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic values," Nat informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b7827f449398c5823e796d9e4cbd85""They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own," Dr. Zola says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acc3a285f65fe3a8047116001d34a8d"Steve shakes his head. "Hydra died with the Red Skull."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dca10431acdde742991a0fdfe813459"I shake my head in response. "They never died."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aa1a799e7192505fdaaa865bff3c56a""Aftermath is right. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place," Dr. Zola comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2dbdc4e0bf743c7dbba6192c92d5fa8""Prove it," Steve demands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7b6fde72e8a5b7a2857694f30c76aef""Accessing archive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4521afc8cae549b95de64883cb98b65"On the computer screen, old footage of the Red Skull and the original SHIELD founded. "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66a508ccd7fa797319a8a83c9eac3c63"Natasha shakes her head. "That's impossible, SHIELD would've stopped you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27abd1d58ae5c90ddf76b31af1e95c4d""Accidents will happen." The computer screen reveals that Maria and Howard Stark was killed by Hydra in a staged car accident. Little do Steve and Nat know, I'm the one that involuntarily helped kill them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52f424809f65fd632cd3dc9b45a3c8c1"The death of Fury is shown next. "HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b7d7a5a5d7d8babde605dbad52fbfb4"Not even thinking, I punch the computer screen, destroying it. "You haven't won. You'll em style="box-sizing: border-box;"never/em win."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c5a57b428eb8a3fd2d04a4668f12cdf"The face pops up on another computer. "As I was saying...What's on this drive? Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a7546360ef17bb5be19cee416e0972c""What kind of algorithm? What does it do?" Natasha asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf73cba82a6775a360dbca12c590f669""The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it," Zola says. The elevator doors start to close. Steve throws his shield, but he's too late. "Admit it, it's better this way. We're both...out of time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b83f526f6f27c0db98e386dccea43e1"Steve picks up Natasha and rushes over to an opening in the ground and throws open the door. He jumps into the bunker with Nat while I stand, fists clenched, staring at the computer screen Zola was previously on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8920c080b8305d0444c4050ea6a8006"When the explosion comes, I don't move. Instead, I prepare myself to keep it away from me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a08c8ffb60ab9c14e1207eb005cb1315"The familiar orange flames surround me, not touching me. A blueish hue surrounds my body curtesy of my elemental manipulation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a43dd6c8f033a07709f35883688eb4e"The building starts to fall in, so I keep my hands up, directing everything that threatens to hit me in the other direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7266167278c70c882d93f40262a7854d"When it's all over, I rush over to the opening in the floor and help Steve get Natasha out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c40e95b9a472c6742acf05abf161b97c"We climb out of the building's rubble and towards the truck. STRIKE agents start invading the premises just as we escape./p 


	9. Chapter 9

I stand behind Steve and Natasha as we knock on Sam Wilson's door. He's the only person we can turn to right now considering that everyone is out to get us.

I'm still angry at stupid Dr. Zola, well, his computer brain at least. I wish I could bring him back to life just to kill him all over again. Just so I can watch the live drain from his eyes and give him what he deserves for hurting not only me, but Bucky too.

"Hey, man," Sam says as he opens the door.

I pop my head between Steve and Nat to get my two cents in. "Correction, Nat and I are _women._ "

Sam chuckles slightly at my correction before turning to Steve as the Popsicle speaks. "I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us," Nat states.

I nod in agreement. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Not everyone," Sam says as he opens the door for us to come in.

()()()

After taking a shower in one of the guest bedroom's bathroom, I stand in front of a floor length mirror that sits against the wall. In the forest green tank top I'm wearing, I can see the bullet scar on my right shoulder.

No matter how hard I try, I can never remember where or who it's from. I can't help but figure it's from Hydra meaning that it's just another reminder of who I became because of them.

"You'll be relieved to know that that scar wasn't from Hydra," Steve pops up out of nowhere to stand behind me. I guess he snuck up on me when I was deep in thought. "I doubt you'll feel any better to know it was from a Nazi solider."

I sigh deeply. "Better than having another reminder of who they made me become."

Steve immediately lays a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you're not that person anymore."

I shake my head. "No, I'll always be that person. It's always going to be there. It's never gonna go away. It's like a scar. _It never goes away_."

"You're different. You're better," Steve retorts.

I smile slightly at the reflection of us in the mirror. _Two best friends taking on the world_. One is missing, but we'll get him back eventually. Bucky's not too far gone.

"I made breakfast," Sam pops his head through the door. "If you guys...eat that sort of thing."

I knit my eyebrows in fake confusion before breaking out my Thor accent, "What kind of abomination is this 'breakfast?'"

This makes Steve laugh extremely hard, which makes me smile at how I made the poor innocent muffin feel slighty better about the situation at hand.

We head to the kitchen to see Natasha already there. I grab a plate and pile it high with eggs, bacon, sausage, and other goodies Sam has made us. He sure went all out.

Once I sit myself down at the table ready to eat, Nat and Steve have already started talking. "So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?"

Instead of using a fork and spoon like a normal person, I use my telekinesis to float the food from the plate to my mouth. Sam stares at me with appraising eyes. He probably wishes he could do the same thing.

"Pierce," Steve says. I nod in agreement, not being able to talk since my mouth is stuffed with food.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world," Nat states.

Steve shakes his head. "But he's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star."

"So was Jasper Sitwell," I comment as I throw a piece of bacon in my mouth and chew.

"So, the real question is: how do the three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?" Steve asks.

Sam plops a file in front of Steve. "The answer is you don't."

"What's that?" I ask with a mouthful of food.

"Call it a resume," Sam comments.

Nat picks up a picture of Sam with his para-rescue team. "Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you."

She then turns to Steve and I. "You two didn't say he was a para-rescue."

Steve looks at the photo that Natasha holds in her hands that I have yet to see. He points to something on the picture and asks, "Is that Riley?"

"Yeah," Sam answers.

Natasha looks over at Sam. "I heard they couldn't bring him in the choppers because of RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?"

Sam hands holds out the file to Steve. "No. These."

Steve reads the file and looks back up at Sam. "I thought you said you're a pilot."

"I never said pilot," Sam says with the shake of his head.

"Woah, I wanna see," I exclaim like a small child. Being the impatient woman I am, I simply float the file over to me.

I read over the "Falcon" file and look up with my eyes wide. "Dude, this is awesome."

A huge smile appears on the man's face as he hears the compliment.

Steve looks over at Sam. "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

I nod in agreement before Sam speaks up. "Dude, Captain America and Aftermath need my help. There's no better reason to get back in."

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" Steve asks.

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall," Sam responds.

I shrug as I hand the file back to Steve. "Shouldn't be a problem."

()()()

I look over at Sam through my dark tinted sunglasses as we sit at a table outside of a restaurant. "Ready?"

"Yep," he says before pulling out the phone to call Sitwell. He dials the number and waits for the man to answer. I stare over at the suited up man standing on the stairs as he answers his phone.

"Yes sir," I hear Sitwell say through the phone.

"Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious," Sam comments making me chuckle hysterically.

Sitwell looks around franticly. "Who is this?"

"The good looking man and woman, your ten o'clock," Sam informs. Sitwell looks in the wrong direction. "Your other ten o'clock."

Sitwell turns around to see us. I mockingly wave at the man as Sam says, "There you go."

"What do you want?" Sitwell demands through the phone.

"You're gonna go around the corner to your right. There's a gray car three spaces on. We're gonna take a ride," Sam states.

"And why would I do that?"

I grab the phone from Sam. "Because that tie looks really expensive, and I'd hate to mess it up."

Sitwell looks down at the red laser on his chest from the gun Natasha is aiming at him off a roof.

()()()

Steve throws Sitwell across the rooftop with Nat and I following behind him.

"Tell us about Zola's algorithm," I demand as I inch closer towards Sitwell.

"Never heard of it," Sitwell says with a smug look on his face.

I scoff. "Yeah, and I haven't killed 343 people. We both know that neither of those things are true."

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" Steve interrogates.

"I was throwing up. I got seasick," Sitwell retorts.

Steve pushes Sitwell to the edge of the rooftop. Sitwell smiles. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's not really your style, Rogers."

"You're right. It's ours," I state before lifting the man slightly off the ground. I look over at Natasha. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Nat states before kicking the man off the roof. She then turns to Steve. "Oh, wait. What about that girl from accounting, Laura?"

"Lillian. Lip piercing, right?" Steve asks.

"Yeah. She's cute," Nat comments.

Steve shakes his head, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I'm not ready for that."

Sam flies up with Sitwell and throws him onto the roof. Steve, Nat, and I stalk towards Sitwell as he puts his hands in the air signaling surrender.

"Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!"

I look over at Steve. _Project Insight_.

"What targets?" Steve questions.

"You, A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future," Sitwell elaborates.

Of course I'm not on the list. _They can't lose their valuable and dangerous puppet._

"The future? How could it know?" Steve questions.

"How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it," Sitwell begins. "Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates peoples' past to predict their future."

"And what then?" Steve asks.

"Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me," Sitwell panics.

In anger, I grab the man by the collar of his shirt and growl, "What then?"

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few millions at a time."

I drop the man on the floor and turn to Steve worryingly.

 _What do you know? It's up to us to save the world for the third time._


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f76d840883f398e48f9eb42ed6ee7b60"I sit in the back of the car with Nat in between Sitwell and myself. She decided she should probably be there, so I won't incinerate the man to ashes. She's completely and utterly right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9696ba1cf0af1841ed699721fcbc39db""Hydra doesn't like leaks," Sitwell comments. I glare at the man, fists clenched in anger. I feel like I'm going to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"explode/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cbea88bd5ba6356001e734e5035c32e""So why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam retorts from the driver's seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dcf69a67ab777f2b028cb3a9c0c149f""Insight's launching in sixteen hours. We're cutting it a little bit close here," Nat explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f1f290ab0e967473c7278a4da4f4887"Steve nods. "I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ad6ecbc74420c4f5fc40d3702f95e10""What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea!" Sitwell exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f327129503480fd6b037f0a7693cf12d"All of a sudden, the Winter Soldier lands on the roof of the car and pulls Sitwell through the window into oncoming traffic, killing him instantly. I groan in annoyance. "There goes our brilliant plan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65b10c0fb4e7bc7cc50d59c6c25af30e"Bucky then shoots at us through the roof. While Nat hops up front with Steve, I manage to send most of the bullets out of the window. I throw my hand out, pulling the handbrake without even thinking about it. The car immediately stops, forcing Bucky to slide across the street. He digs his metal fingers into the concrete, stopping him from sliding. He slowly gets up and just stares at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b762b3dbee643d8badb1a05b31c56f15"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, Bucky, what have they done to you?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="797babac5c5b129fe9d173093ac0e0a0"The car in the rear slams into us, pushing us along./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1c85bc3d2c0c7d326c4e1be85588e8c"The Winter Soldier jumps back onto our car, smashed through the windshield, and rips the steering wheel from its place on the dash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62a252963936e040124dd6f5c15eae04"As if on cue, I comment, "I would so laugh if we weren't in such a dangerous situation."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c31b4b729f7e41b41a060f8d7686177"Nat starts shooting at Bucky, but he hops onto the car behind us. The car behind us bumps into us again, making us flip over. Steve holds onto the car door, preparing to jump. "Avery, fly yourself outta here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc3e16f66c1918bf904c3d636308cb9e""Hold on," he tells Nat and Sam before grabbing them and ripping the door off its hinges and landing onto the road./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08cd54ecd495fd595c369bdc307f76b7""How nice," I mumble before opening the door of the car and flying myself safely onto the concrete right before the car crashes into the highway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee6a356528d78b278f678d0fae605e88"I quickly meet up with Steve, Nat, and Sam. By now, the hummer that was behind us has stopped and Bucky is being handed a MGL (multiple grenade launcher). He fires straight at us. Nat quickly moved out of the way, but I stand my ground, place my hands in the air, and stop the explosion in midair. Before I can notice, Bucky fires again at Steve this time and hits his shield, sending Steve off the highway and into a bus on the streets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c501b1ffcde717a8f06456ccce97cab"Nat and Sam take cover as Hydra agents shoot relentlessly at us as they make their way over with Bucky in front of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ab5038c3f9e5b69abd7d99d1c0a9e10"Nat jumps over the concrete blocks that sit in the middle of the highway to protect herself from Bucky who fired his MGL her way. I have no idea where Sam went. Bucky fires yet again at her and she jumps off the highway overpass, attaches her grappling hook to the side, and makes a smooth landing. I turn to the Hydra agents who hand Bucky a machine gun to replace his MGL./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28d61236c37f22b0d6fc6a97911efcac"Bucky turns to me, his goggles and face mask covering his identity as he struts his way over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2979dec30c0a6ca603e176a03d383e1"He tosses his gun onto the highway as he nears me. He throws a punch, but I easily duck to avoid it. I kick at his abdomen, but he catches it and throws me onto the hard concrete. I grunt at the impact my head makes with the highway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a1993c2d064cdc1a8ebd0a3109e8d78"Bucky's metal arm swings to hit me in the face, but I roll out of the way, tripping his legs on purpose. He lands a few feet next to the edge of the highway overpass. I punch him in the ribs repeatedly, not wanting to try the face because I would injure my hand with his goggles that are there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aeaa23194e287976b4a9284d99b2b3b"I get off of him and lift him up off the ground with one simple hand gesture. Suddenly, one of his goggles lenses is shot out. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nat./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be89316c31ccc96ebc02f33f2152b938"He rips them off and shoots below him at Natasha just to find himself unsuccessful. He turns back to me and tackles me onto the concrete./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a9f33a5d57866d3a73a069d4e741fa"A simple punch to the face is all Aftermath needs to be awakened from her slumber. I lift my hand, making Bucky fly into the air as I get off the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2c5ade51ee9118ccbc5aafb3589656f"I stare in anger at the man I hold in the air, no thought of who he actually is coming to mind. With the violent move of my hand, I throw the Winter Soldier into a car nearby. I stalk towards him, green electricity flowing through my veins, threatening to come out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="029321bf12e370766f3f1880cfb3e5d6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not yet/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78b08433a6fdac2fae5d8de4aabb849f"Before Winter can recover, I tackle to man onto the ground and slam my fist into his face, not having to worry about his goggles injuring my hand anymore. I punch the man again, making blood pore from his nose. I punch him again and again and again. He groans, blood pouring from his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec6bca402756262520630d387e95dd46"That's when I stop to stare. To stare at those blue eyes. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So, so blue./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee7ea2f0f0ac05c123db42bcbfc9c36a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bucky Barnes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0ac9b18948dda12075d9b17e1c8b748"My eyes widen as I frantically hop off the man I love. I look down at my hands, green and electrified. I blink my eyes, making them return to their normal forest green irises. As Bucky starts to get off the ground, I jump off of the overpass. I land on the ground, creating a hole with many cracks around it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c374c0116bcac93a2c7143126ee62b7b""Я буду заботиться о ней. Найти его." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll take care of her. Find him./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4461195887ad50de9b3851d04edc1d8"I run around the corner, waving my hands around frantically towards innocent civilians. "Go! Get out of here! Run!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb44440cf953e98b139b3736fc3ede10"Once the area is clear, I turn to face the Winter Soldier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb5f10f154647e9419531fdf5805f4ca"He throws a punch. I dodge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01e5537915ccac71f307dea3709d12ee"I punch back, he ducks with ease./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f3f335354ec34b7232e6776c5166d0"We move in sync for a good while, neither making a strike on the other. We're both Hydra trained assassins. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We're the same. Equal. Counterparts/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca31ac4945d83431f35a2c78adeef65"In complete frustration, I finally land a punch on him. "Bucky, Я не хочу причинять тебе боль." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't want to hurt you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8174332b1cbc122b0d3dfb20bd14ad59"In response, he punches me in the face with his metal arm. I feel blood pour from my forehead, a severe headache forming. I grunt as I try to recover from the horrible blow. Out of all things, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a metal arm? /emCome on Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de4d21e1767e80124b952c2464f37b1a"I'm cut short by another punch, but this one is in the ribs. I hear a crack and gasp, doubling over as it suddenly hurts to breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be55a32748e0b0cbcaaa4d645ba43e5b"The Winter Soldier gets distracted by Natasha's voice from behind a car. Only it's not her, it's a recording. When he steps closer, the bomb explodes. I use the time of Nat leading Bucky away from me to slowly stand up straight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d90fde0bc8d0404e09361829a72b695c"I slowly walk towards the corner of the street where the noise of action is coming from. As I turn the corner, the Winter Soldier's mask falls off as he gracefully flips over the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7bd2ce166e5f53344aba1b9ccc7876a"Steve is shocked to say the least. "Bucky?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07897804408c32afdf777391605fca2f"Bucky speaks the same words he spoke to me when I met him two years ago as the Winter Soldier. "Who the hell is Bucky?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f0360c72881b830aac56ee1d458cdef"As Bucky is about to shoot Steve, Sam flies in from nowhere and throws Steve out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d2e283aeaebe426be4edde67a03bc7a"Bucky counteracts by throwing a bomb at Steve and runs away from us. I walk as fast as I can towards Steve and deflect the bomb at the last minute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a87abc0718bd9147d385d1d649e0747""Avery! What happened?" Steve asks in concern when it's all over, gently touching my waist. I groan at the contact, pain sparking through my body even though he didn't touch my ribs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7f18fde20dfa9ce8a35c26c33f763f"Sirens sound in the distance and the cars arrive in an instant. We're surrounded by Hydra agents led by none other than Rumlow. "Drop the shield, Captain! On your knees! Get on your knees now! Aftermath! Do as I say! Get down! Now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fa901d18b7638ee83564d96a9615da1"My vision blurs as one of the Hydra agents push me onto my knees. A scream erupts from my mouth from the unbearable pain that runs through my ribs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fffd5ac3b5faa992475400d751bffeb""Hey! Don't hurt her!" I hear Steve shout along with a struggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4438a680829a09e1a6d25c2368bce32"Rumlow notices the news helicopters flying above us. "Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aebb33a1e3e60e2933ddc4640dc8f27f"The Hydra agents then inevitably take us into custody./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f07f56daa0e720884fdb05d6b874eb51"I sit next to Steve in the van, one hand on my ribcage and the other intertwined with Steve's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab5afe9542e11418c68c6c9206743056""It was him. He looked right at me and didn't even know me," Steve states in disbelief as he looks straight forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7407e3ddfd70681a8351c5f0996b4841"Sam looks over at us. "How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da469625c43ae5760abac08054d4bc65""Zola. The 107th was captured in '43. Zola experimented on us. We were both on examination tables. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall. They found him like they found me buried in the ice," I robotically answer. Steve's hand tightens, attempting to calm my accelerating heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c5babad2e27a7bc2ebfd043a749690b""None of that's your fault, Steve, Avery," Nat speaks up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f922679cf9a2fe8a13cbf04f169f016"Steve shakes his head. "Even when we had nothing, we had Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eae0c8ea6271828189ba7929edb72f11""I knew," I whisper quietly. "I knew who he really was, Steve. I-I should've told you. I'm sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dc56b2e97a51f852656037f53d52828"He takes one look at me and pulls me into a hug. I'm surprised neither of the guards are doing anything about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="767c03fdcbebfb999d327fa16f1122a7""Ow," I mumble as I feel a sharp pain in my ribs. Steve immediately pulls away to survey the damage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5667dd1349faaf020bcfa7fa766a59d7"Sam notices Nat and I's injuries. "We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on Natasha's wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5892e02b41c8af573c66acb7e9f7bf16"All of a sudden, one of the guards pull out an electric rod. He or she neutralizes the other guard and knocks them out. The guard then turns to us and takes off his or her helmet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eebbe44b6bef9f48be7aea98476cd6c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maria Hill/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ad9a280845690a687c3d2b10e9f136""That thing was squeezing my brain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ad1363ab094cf91a87f131db4f3397""Nice of you to join us," I comment, a slight smile breaking out on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a03223ecc7d86ec15cac960e3cc4131c"Maria smiles back at me and then notices Sam. "Who's this guy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b27a3c6156ec9c4f34e1d0e595197bc9"After escaping from the van, we went to the new SHIELD headquarters. Somewhere along the way, Steve started carrying me when I almost fell because of my wounds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d1251469cdce06187bc90a930f8e51"As we walk down the hallway of the extremely smaller SHIELD HQ, a man runs up to us. Maria immediately starts speaking, referring to Nat. "GSW. She's lost at least a pint."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3c999f283223d6543fa7b4b9c4dc550""Maybe two," Sam comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75d1bc310968b0672dfd4c1dda59f647"Maria then turns to me, my face pressed against Steve's chest, trying to block out reality. "Broken ribs. Possible head injury."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7145a1c92e163333abe44ef07f836e7""Let me take them!" the Doctor dude exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb88f63169b939975551706ace3fa1aa""They'll want to see him first," Maria states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8793e82400690e3941c9ffcc9a3c87f"With that, we start moving again. I take my face out of Steve's chest to ask, "Who is this 'him' you speak of?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18a71dd3d0b1b2d4a02f8094f1328f96"Maria Hill smirks. "You'll see."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9443e5422f051421424da6737f123734"She leads us to a medical room. Nick Fury sits in the hospital bed, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"alive/em. My mouth falls open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48a2cb27afd1cc9b122dec82307837dd""About damn time," he comments as he looks at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="79b1d22901c4bcd9bb19bc065ea0e37a"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b1cded170c806862772b2abcd5a8f3e""Ow!" I exclaim as the doctor wraps my ribs with gauze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bfe8e98871ff5e86093937862c51f68""Sorry," he mumbles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f714361554fa375783ca322f0e32bc"I grumble something incoherent under my breath and start paying attention to the conversation going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98c7232a4ebb6e47ada9a349adf2ee97""Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, one hell of a headache," Fury explains his injuries./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb08449e1c71e13824c96c4dc1570dda"The doctor tending to my back speaks up, "Don't forget your collapsed lung."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb4654c1193dd7fdf98fad4336afba2d""Oh, let's not forget that," Nick starts. "Otherwise, I'm good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3437c35e2b999fe04ad212eca9d29e7f""They cut you open. Your heart stopped," Nat exclaims as a doctor treats her wounds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f334de3132fcb6f5afb645c47e98fd9a""Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it," Fury explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189103efb49ff938bcc491aaf11fc128"I wince as the doctor pulls the gauze tight again. Steve's face turns to one of concern as he looks at me from across the room. I turn to the doctor. "Okay, that's it, your done. I'll wrap this my damn self."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de3578e2cc22ba3686855ad4e793e6e3"Steve's look of worry turns to one of amusement as he turns back to face Fury. "Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d7ab55338267baed3ff014195c1dca""Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful," Maria states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fef411c0e0c4a453de85b6738cb868e7""Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust," Fury answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8d28de5e9a3a40354553d1099d2f5b21"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1331e6ad8741b0c80a631bd9bd486dac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"B/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"UCKY BARNES/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5fd095a815fa5ebc8a870ec6c81c911"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Sergeant Barnes," a man with glasses says as I open my eyes. The scene changes to me saluting a smaller version of the man from the bridge./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2492cf660815008cdb4bf662aa6c480d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Suddenly, the scene changes yet again to me about to fall off a freight car./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecbe964fe2b98c68ab7cdf4ea08b633b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hang on! I'm coming, Buck!" the same beautiful woman from the bridge exclaims as she steps on a bar outside the train to help me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31a48d0194aacf854dd20782039a7cfa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She's almost reached me when the bar I'm hanging on starts to break. My eyes catch hers and I open my mouth, preparing myself to say something. "I love you."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94bc98810f0cf8e3e33135f21f5770ed"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No!" the woman exclaims and reaches out to me as I fall to my death./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a487e0aa092e42eae9a8bb367fa8911"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The scene changes again to me on an experiment table with the same evil scientist man with glasses from before standing above me. "The procedure has already started."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c204ebe7b64f1d88a9bb73cb056ff48d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The people around me amputate my arm and replace it with a metal one. "You and Aftermath are to be the new fists of Hydra."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b14a31262ead08cdff7a09ed8e260e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My metal arm grabs him by the neck at the mention of Aftermath. Somehow, the people around me, who I'm assuming is Hydra agents, contain me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d748eb486dfea0ae72bb153c03ad987d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Put him on ice!" the scientist man exclaims./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fba56d0910f3bc3456c00f3f6e5dc481"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The scene changes to me being frozen in a freezer like container./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fef5187c7baa31a68f6350a6dbc3e28"I come back to the present, knocking over the man that was trying to fix my arm. The man points his gun at me to stop me from attacking any further./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a6cdd248ee9c0f105af178ed6d28cb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I knew them./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60aca1601d2da0b1d94ef43db9ea5a84"An older man that seems to have a lot of power walks into the room. "Sir, he's...he's unstable. Erratic."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8030e99a5eda13e6ac1ef593aabf228e"The man walks over to me. "Mission report."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="672b636e37c91ec8a22e34e0f5a707d2"I don't respond. With a blank look on my face, I continue to look forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6748aa8500016f62a135b2f93dcd3c5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I knew him. I knew her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f07604ed2c8df85aede25207aa5fd7d""Mission report, now!" The man suddenly steps forward and slaps me across the face. My head bobs to the side, and I slowly move it back to face forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8364c93c0de0ad58ad33a627722d8769""That man and woman on the bridge," I start, my voice faltering. "Who were they?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea6170096cd7100097224fb605a4247f""You met them both earlier this week on another assignment. The woman has actually been your partner on a few missions," the man explains. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's lying./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c60b85597695b49c8e86997a00be478""I knew them," I state plainly as the man sits in front of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717b83a4b43b0608f291c4c4b6ebcf19""Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped this century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves," the man claims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1f561c04f06ffac194d8c5f5034d53f"I look over at the man, a slight smile appearing on my face. "But I knew them. I loved her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef1e02d0cc31b7396761b47a2a26ebaa"The man turns to the scientists. "Prep him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb259c85b10114cbfba8e42d714b708d""I loved her," I mumble as the scientist says something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8744587c3d172724abd27b18a076fc6b""Then wipe him and start over."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6fb8cf9c901d0b855fb13d3ee730d9a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="495924ed34ababae2d85924a5960fee6"The scientists strap me into a chair and place a mouth guard in my mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7453a12e1733c74c39a3920791aa8132"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I loved her. I knew her and him. I loved her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f33e2fd5862950b7354180809d9245"They put the machine on the sides of my head and turn it on. As I scream in pain, all I can think of is one thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="159b7c8cdd92735c5b1c4dd5ca2b36ac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I loved her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d57b68512357322a385c694a126c3158"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="88a1757799ccc2f8568403b9200ef5f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"VERY EVANS/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0aeafd19b579d01ed0bdc5cde0ae8e5"Later, Fury shows us a picture of Alexander Pierce. "This man declined the Nobel Piece Prize. He said, 'Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility.' See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32821dacf117bfe2deeffe1e6825277e""Sounds like a Hydra man to me," I state./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faadf87b4c27ace625ae525e99484c41""We have to stop the launch," Nat speaks up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df92e22f5ad9131ea2f87b805017cafe""I don't think the council is accepting my calls anymore," Fury says as he starts to open a case containing three computer chips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41c54484775cc798a66588ccb6547e1c"I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "What's that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3350501fbbd36b26ee6946ee4e1369fc""Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized," Maria comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40324c9f8f0ac7b984e2fcf44e4ec862""We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own," Fury explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60fb88552d685139faa62f38384d93b6"Maria looks over at us before anyone can ask any questions. "One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remain operational a whole lot of people are gonna die."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c892b49599610d8f8ff3d412e4bdc45""We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is Hydra. We need to get past them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left..." Fury plans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="359e712ef524febbbe1f47f002a1b846"Steve shakes his head. "We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the Helicarriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df97af24b3b68a5915c22ca101bcd3cb""SHIELD had nothing to do with it," Fury retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="520360017e14ad33ffb83301b686f6c1""Steve's right. SHIELD's been compromised. You said so yourself. Hydra was right under your nose and nobody noticed," I exclaim. "You gave us this mission, and this is how it ends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dba47a774ecf7afb6fd4bd391d7b4f8""Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed," Fury states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a11b2aec097323d341d49559e9a5fa9""And how many paid the price before you did?" I ask furiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36d4caa467801b32409fbf69b1867dc4"Fury looks at the ground before looking back at me. "Look, I didn't know about Barnes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc89296878581bf1aef03258586a46d6""You didn't have to, I already knew," I say venomously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c292d9a3e8e6165aa016a5c3ce0dca""Even if you had, would you have told us? Or would you have compartmentalized that too?" Steve exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f4838341942ea05a2b17ddf0691351""SHIELD, Hydra, it all goes. Because if both don't, it will bite us in the butt in the future," I state./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5d02e88af8b9ff7a22b1430a8bc6e39""They're right," Maria agrees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ada2a7a3f969efe5c2adf44c0aa6adbe"Fury looks at Natasha and then at Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f96eafd6880a11b41eb0c5135540e860"Sam shakes his head. "Don't look at me. I do what they do, just slower."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a6f4ab347a600576b218229f2a57a68""Well, looks like you two are giving the orders now, Captains," Fury tells Steve and I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9a0b824b94d7f2b199d846b88bdfe884"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d721fb53ed6edea21473604860e2d918"I stand beside Steve on a bridge, thinking of one memory I have of Bucky that sticks out to me the most./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e23a3d5a9cb7007bc8af9f06802774b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""So, Aves, how was your nap?" Bucky's voice drawls from above me. I groan and roll over to face him. His y'all figure stands over me, looking down with an amused expression on his face./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad9f8436524b4d53288bc02f7d01ece7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Horrible," I mutter. "You know I hate naps."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea734a6ad104740b8b82c1ca0b7e3029"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He chuckles. "Yes, but you needed sleep."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116a54aa6065c8575a39f67e1c52f728"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I sit up, rubbing my eyes in the process. "How long was I asleep?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0579de5302bb352e7fc9d19fe2367c06"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""About three hours," he answers. I roll my legs over the side of the bed, ready to get up./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46e6336d62c8e06fa367725cbf598763"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Slowly," Bucky reminds me, placing a hand on the small of my back. I look up at him in question./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d2b340373840bf350f624f3ce50e176"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Shoulder. Gun. Pew, pew," Bucky makes a gun with his hand and pretends to shoot it. I roll my eyes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90c343e4e118184afc460bc500de49ac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm injured, not handicapped," I retort, continuing to get up. Bucky sighs in defeat./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="096cbb37ae10230ba69679d5fb3fc198"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""If I had my way, I'd put you in a wheelchair and push you everywhere," Bucky says./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd5772886e878e8fa587b77174bc9798"My memory is interrupted by Sam joining us on the bridge. "He's gonna be there, you know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c7d149f0a8d91924d199e833ca154db""We know," I say quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c54edbee27fa01fb99ad60492bc338cb""Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save," Sam starts. "He's the kind you stop."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c822ef6c09a4cfb148799120515a647""So was I," I state as I look forward at the water that stretches for miles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d06f1fb37026a53621909843eb025d6"Steve shakes his head. "I don't think we could do that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9a50dd4f1b5798dad79a3d6834a97b6""Well, he might not even give you two a choice. He doesn't know you," Sam retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d3ed38aa07e4514165b4ed5d39ac930""He will," Steve and I say as we turn to face him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef1b9d73695e8835c1b109cfb946ee01"As we start walking away from Sam, Steve says, "Gear up. It's time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879127f5e344e596c676de7b941f7237""You gonna wear that?" Sam asks as he looks us up and down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d676f367f9178f5947f5805ee4402eda""No. If you're gonna fight a war..." Steve starts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="628ae94fbc40a8e00355c7a378101252""You gotta wear a uniform," I finish as I look up at Steve with a smile forming on my face./p 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8bf94598396c7123a876b0f2f8b8237"Steve, Sam, Maria, and I stand outside the door of the control room in Project Insight. I'm wearing my old uniform from the Howling Commandos. It's pretty awesome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74af59d68d35edee0c2dab46a2226446"The door opens and a tech guy stands in the way. Sam and Maria aim their guns at the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b5423acaa51134d6fbf26b57ad5660""Excuse us," Steve states as the man places his hands in the air. We walk into the room and head straight to the microphone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="961b63fe311125a9a946e0ef246614c0""Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers," Steve starts, but I interrupt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7c9f66dbfa091e1e6e9a534c8d148ca""And Avery Evans. You've heard a lot about us over the last two days, some of you were even ordered to hunt us down," I continue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f7682ef0b1cb41682bc8efc9054c86""But we think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are Hydra as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you," Steve says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d21d5f84f23c3a186030eeed040e19c""They almost have what they want: absolute control. It's what they've always wanted. It's the same reason why they made me into a robotic assassin. They take people and twist them into something there not. That's what they did to me and it's what they'll continue to do with their little 'experiments.' I should know. I was one of them. They shot Nick Fury and it won't stop there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them," I voice through the microphone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b94eccead5b2b759d56cc0f1a4c1a5a""I know we're asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price we're willing to pay. And if we're the only ones, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet we're not," Steve finishes the speech./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef5d97275c549dc93db2ae2be57ac470"Sam looks over at us. "Did you two right that down first, or was it off the top of your head?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ef1f7cae6f2d8eea2e82239b4c44bae"I shrug as I send Steve a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a46af1d3820ddce2aadbfc03017851f"As Steve, Sam, and I head towards the Helicarriers, Sam speaks. "Hey, guys, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ea568c48db8c86d932428d6e9da1672""If they're shooting at you, they're bad," Steve explains. With that, Sam flies off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49be8e6e9a1bbab78acd9b43ea211f16""Nice explanation, Stevey," I compliment sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="127e8d8e05ab082492dd98f68860a42b"Steve rolls his eyes as we continue to run. "I wish you'd stop calling me that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2553b4806ea612daefdcba5a20a148ba""Too bad wishes don't come true," I comment as Hydra agents start shooting at Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88f1d6e6c83b90543f894b72404dec39""Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about," Sam says through the Coms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c03ca7bf03e94847de180697f91b4e68""You okay?" Steve asks in concern./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d2ce161fb7e33f7c3cad61064ee971f""Not dead yet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="843c428ae32678c2180511aa850babe4"As Steve and I fight Hydra agents on the ground, Sam attempts to get on his assigned Helicarrier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37f7dd301e53adcfe48568b8e4009fb3""Okay, Cap, I'm in," Sam informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae8cd3044e8806ee133c23d93521a3d"Steve and I near the Helicarrier entrance just to be bombarded by more Hydra agents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfa1e28c7d162ae5dc937e0b86fc2255""Uh...you handle the ones on the left and I handle the ones on the right?" I suggest as we stare at the agents surrounding us in a circle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39191b5cd9b53da9fc324f07b53f6537"Steve nods. "Sounds good to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb452dc7657643356bbf7adbf1375f2b"We break into action. I electrocute most of the agents, but find myself growing tired due to my ribs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f27c496b6a8a86c5094ec49731f76786""Eight minutes," Maria reminds us through the Coms. Steve answers her so I won't have to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b0d007ebaac5a19f8d3e6efd91c81c"A bullet shoots at an barrel nearby and explodes in flames. Noticing that Steve still has many opponents left, I place my hand towards the fire, lift it out of the barrel, and send it flying into the remaining agents trying to attack us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eac62c825585e10cdd3248fcf0257bc"Steve turns to me in gratitude. "Thanks, Aves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="120c178743f35767e705b8afc495f7e1""No problem, Stevey," I say as I get a head start towards the entrance of the Helicarrier. I hear Steve groan at the nickname from behind me, making me smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="976f0b4575d10a082d13358d80c1044b"We finally reach the Helicarrier, but instead of walking in like a normal person, I snatch the computer chip from Steve, and fly into the air. I bust through the glass of the the room where the targets are acquired and place the chip into its correct place. "Alpha locked."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1661cae7f19ec0c6cad9fa851ca4e4d3""Falcon, where are you now?" Maria asks through the Coms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d066b983bc58d137ee7f78909ee3e2d""I had to take a detour!" Sam exclaims. I chuckle slightly at the man and fly out of the Helicarrier, landing next to Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dfee8baa0eb4500b54edaaff7f43ef7""Bravo locked," Sam reports./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3e428d72649ebf1e2a8816838ff936a""Two down, one to go," Maria states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60d439b907785f12faf9af6d55dcd164""Charlie Carrier's forty-five degrees off the port bow," Maria informs. "Six minutes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80c2a1a47ffaa12778fa23e74b0de49b"I prepare myself to fly off, but turn to Steve. "You can get a ride, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81678899b2f29b9daa2727c5c052d8c4""This is payback for the whole 'jumping out of the car without you,' isn't it?" he asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf2d547768683cae732280508464406"I nod with a grin on my face as I fly towards the Helicarrier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02da1130c9cadda18db4c8067f0b3b5b""Sam, I'm gonna need a ride," Steve says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2cfdcb75a315217c3c2b6995d5e54c2""Roger! Let me know when you're ready," Sam explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c5c64ea0005f012bfa09fff8729a055""I just did," Steve retorts, making me snort. I look down to make sure Sam catches Steve before continuing my flight up to the carrier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e4f25ef01955780cbb36e7f37a3d253""Steve!" I hear Sam yell from below. That's all I need to fly back down to the Helicarrier they're on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5c636bcb29398c6b4adc721c59b32"I watch from the air as Bucky throws Sam off the Helicarrier, breaking his wings, forcing Sam to parachute onto the roof of the Triskelion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a82bf19f937744a22b17ff8e03a9d8b"I notice Steve hanging onto the side of the Helicarrier and effortlessly help him up with the movement of my hand. I land next to him, panting heavily, holding onto my ribs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b23d2bfddc83634b030c70565245efb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Haha, ribs. I wish I had some right now./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc971c8d138c7bc2f7910f0b2c1419e""Cap? Cap, come in. Are you okay?" Sam asks in concern./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f42be0bef39162949d30132965ab271e""Yeah, Avery saved my life for like the billionth time in life. Not something unusual really. We're still on the Helicarrier. Where are you?" Steve asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a24b82fac5fbd2ac425c50f7ef9f4092""I'm grounded. The suit's down. I'm sorry, Cap, Avery," he says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4c32b9d686a7ff31188aefd9e7e6625""Don't worry, we've got it Sam. You did great," I say through the Coms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac9938c616072cc41b7c6061595659d0"I look over at Steve. "Okay, how about I fly us up there together since that was basically my fault."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0373219c439fce13b537eb06662dc1b"I don't let him respond, instead, I pick him up and fly us into the Charlie Carrier control room thingy. We start to head over to where we're supposed to put the chip in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c1702fafb4f94bdb8de4e7016839042""Oh, and by the way, none of that was your fault," Steve says as we reach the catwalk that leads to the targeting blade system./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cf3aa3e4535778300132dd6e9c55dfb"I don't respond as I stare ahead at the man standing in front of the targeting system./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="520d410dddd5fcdec1c240275fa99425""People are gonna die Buck, we can't let that happen," Steve says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02c9e544b39d33f883884f399f05ce5f"Bucky just stares at us coldly, so I add, "Please don't make us do this, Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b060ed105efcaad3856022bf919ae91d"When Bucky doesn't back down, Steve throws his shield at him and then hands me the computer ship. "Avery get the chip in the system."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fbab4d96d02021face752c14929160e"I defy gravity by flying around the catwalk and landing right behind Bucky and Steve's fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18c5b464f64bf8d9ab9a84772ae19036"I'm about to place the computer chip in its rightful place, when Bucky turns abruptly and knocks the chip onto the ground. My eyes widen in horror. "Steve!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="545840b547bbad60fc4377aec774ab11"He notices the chip at the same time Bucky does and we all go towards it at the same time. This time, I don't bother with flying. I jump off the catwalk, wincing at how the impact sends sharp pains through my ribs, and reach out for the chip. Right as my hands are on it, Bucky throws a knife into my shoulder. An inhuman growl escapes my lips as I angrily rip the knife out and throw it across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b34b9c84f6a271b11c3a0044ea1f480c"I look over at Steve to see him struggling against the knife in his own shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe1d760580c2e8da8a035dbee69af32"I walk over to Bucky who has the chip in his hands and wrap my legs around his throat, sending him onto the ground. I grab his metal arm to keep him from hurting me. He grunts and tries to get his metal arm out of my hold, but I'm too determined to let him get out that easily. "Drop it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83391700e1d2e95f00ce25f0d4e2f149"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nothing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a551677a667750795294fcf213a91342""Drop it now, Bucky!" I demand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5074a1a7efb8e3c96764d4b8104e9185"When he still doesn't do if, I twist his metal arm until I hear it break. Bucky screams, but still doesn't let go of the chip. I grab his flesh arm and twist it until I hear a satisfying crack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f34c1b818a36222c245f8609e9075129""Let go!" I scream in complete rage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb1f57bef495d3cfb4a0e9da97d8307"Bucky eventually passes out and releases the chip. I let him go, grab the chip, and toss it to Steve. "Let's do it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70698717be54a16702f2576754582767""One minute," Maria says through the Coms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8c08a88ea675aa32ad976c70ca9842e"Bucky, now conscious, starts to shoot at us as I prepare to fly us back up to the catwalk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53e5b0d967d773c6aa592ee307debf52""Go! I'll cover you!" I yell to Steve. He starts to climb onto the catwalk as I concentrate on sending each and every bullet off its trajectory towards Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0d9134e30f174adf4645d100e3d5406"Steve gets onto the catwalk and reaches the targeting blade system./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5692b4ad1166a3c0d025a0badd31f93""Thirty seconds!" Maria shouts through the Coms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d534f42297cb6cc857f0eba754080bd""Stand by," Steve says as he's about to place the chip into the system./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="280fd81614b084726856c18a3410e671"All of a sudden, a tearing pain shoots through my hand, causing me to miss a bullet headed towards Steve. I hold my hand to my stomach, blood pouring from my hand relentlessly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4fa50e8320090801729e19e790d50c7"The bullet hits Steve and he falls onto the catwalk. Since I'm so focused on my hand, I can't do anything when Bucky sends another bullet flying my way. This time, it tears through my stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec59105ad93953a9629dbd5b9df2d34c"As I fall onto the glass of the Helicarrier, I hear Steve through the Coms. "Charlie locked."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="363b26c30e71a96289ab5f77bf99bd44""Okay, you two get out of there," Maria states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84747bbdfc7caacb2f8d44c0f6d86a00""Fire now," I manage to get out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="040905e3ba22026462a3e777b18e3135""Avery, Steve..." Maria starts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ce4092e4a5d649e5c20d7fdcc921ee9""Do it! Do it now!" Steve demands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ccb280a6c27bc8d7dd324ec4d062154"The Helicarrier starts falling apart as I try to stand up, my vision blurring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b688b671792327576c53f5d83b0e47"Rubble starts to fall my way, but I'm quick to stop them from hitting me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b861e882516b92e61ccbba66bce79f05"I hear a yell from Bucky's direction and turn to see him struggling against a block of rubble that's fallen on him. I use the last of my strength to lift the block off of him from afar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d4ec571de2a41d9745ccc75ffd2a04""You know us," I say as I step closer cautiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13807c446577016cdb2c1697839d8ef1"Bucky glares at me. "No I don't!" He lashes out with his metal arm, causing me to fall onto the glass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5128a9c80341ad95e505c3133748085"Steve jumps down from the catwalk, landing close to Bucky. "Bucky, you've known me your whole life."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e45512892f08e5fa3646d01019b6a2c"Bucky punches Steve, but he does nothin to fight back. "No I don't!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f99f57377307f0b70d94a166d323867"I get up all the strength I can and stand up next to Bucky. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cde1c401263308df6923f0c6a14182f5""Shut up!" he screams at me and punches me in the face. Steve takes off his helmet mask thingy and throws his shield out of the Helicarrier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2dedaa47956bf3003da0f729f1e6d58""We're not gonna fight you," Steve claims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06b209d20005f3fbf6c0e47e3b556713""You're our friend," I finish. Bucky punches Steve before turning to me. He tackles me onto the floor and I groan, feeling the pain intensify./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f81a45ed2130385d4698f17e35ed72e3""I don't know you!" he screams as he punches my face repeatedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="156458e1407a33ac1b49f9ad44a29a8e"Though there's a lot of pain ripping through my body, I smile slightly. "Yeah, ya do Buck."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="504f9d76418e1c71081f1feeef06457c"He stops and stares at me for a second before Steve talks. "You know us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a63586fd4ced1aa18581d8467210fca3"He gets off of me and pushes Steve onto the ground, punching him mercilessly. "You're my mission! You're my mission!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b331591ff4da13aaf252a26d2e38741""Then finish it," Steve starts, causing Bucky to hesitate with his fist raised in the air. "Cause I'm with you to the end of the line."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99c16410e08c6d7842090b2bfe26e3c5"Bucky stares at Steve for a second like he's starting to remember. All of a sudden, the bottom of the Helicarrier Steve's lying on falls, sending Steve down into the water with it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8055f6f979eb74c4a37e1b49b1724b31"Bucky's eyes focus on me, recognition in them. He rushes over, kneels next to me, and grabs my uninjured hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92468c0e3414e5628e1bdea74753ba51"I smile at him. "I-I knew you w-would remember."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5807e2e97a91cbd1c783ff6cb7a04989"He looks me over, his face contorting to horror as he looks at what he did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b210fd4c74d2b8da059f5c706613b6aa""It's okay. It's okay. Everything is perfect. You remember. That's what matters," I whisper because that's all I can manage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f7361608f9b67a46bb9b5c07e6767cc"Bucky looks down at me, tears welling in his eyes. "I did this to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4ea1bb95218308249ee7621fe5bb5c""No, no, Bucky. Hydra did this. They are to blame. Not you, not me. We're just the puppets in their game. But you're not a puppet anymore, okay? You're free. Now, I need you to find Steve. You have to find Steve. The world needs him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d77faa158252f80f2cf2ac77cc388b46""What about you?" Bucky whispers, though I'm sure he knows what's about to happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79841f4596f101ae198bfd644c97bebb""I'll be okay," I say, trying hard not to cry. I cough, turning on my side to spit up the blood pouring out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b825e3c4938376d0c66795d14a7cc905"I feel my heartbeat start to slow. "It's okay, Bucky. But before I go, I need to tell you something because I never got the chance to tell you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d2a7efb9cac1cfe1d95b382f124f6a""I love you," I say before using all the power I have to lean up and kiss Bucky Barnes on the lips one last time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395db0426b1a1196b5cf53a071325ffa""Goodbye, James," I say with a smile on my face as the glass breaks from below me and I force Bucky's hand to let go of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1b4e8a648822b3d16006ab8dae5418c""No!" I hear Bucky scream in frustration, tears falling down his cheeks. "No! No! No! No!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77400f9988bf4b927d03379cbc65e370"I plunge into the water, sinking deeper and deeper. Darkness takes over, and my eyes close. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Never to be open again./em/p 


	13. END OF BOOK THREE

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b4a83e7fedbbcf80d79f1fcfa94906c"Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson stand around Nick Fury's grave, waiting for the very man to show up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99d5e952cb1e486b441760684a488881""So, you've experienced this sort of thing before?" Fury walks up and asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14999c320928dba920d0cff0769d23fa"Steve shrugs. "You get used to it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba106a7be01e81cb15ffd9f955d6d697""We've been data-mining Hydra's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship," Nick Fury says. "I'm heading to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34442808f55a4590d1f875b027dae922""There's something I've gotta do first," Steve responds, his mind on Avery and Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f021260e8319e1a13daeabf0a4f6a6f7""How about you, Wilson? I could use a man with your abilities," Fury asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04da8a2148016d1ce0bb551267d83882"Sam shakes his head. "I'm more of a soldier than a spy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257330ff366b1c83a5bcb117f2750a66""Alright then," Fury responds as he shakes Steve and Sam's hands. "Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d342e4442c15ed9f2f3343b1fc4aba2f"Fury looks at his gravestone and walks away. As soon as he walks away, Natasha Romanoff walks up to Steve and Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085985ec6b625dd6ff15661de9782b87""You should be honored. That's about as close as he get to saying thank you," Natasha comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="211e4d8db9ee422f316aa73ffd87e4dd""Not going with him?" Steve asks curiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ed4fc9a241ad6fd7430c2c3d835e690"Natasha shakes her head. "No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f842f32f0a238c56bbaa394068031969""Not staying here?" Steve questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f55578a3d03d85c1a758f69f2dde16f2"Natasha smirks slightly. "I blew all my covers. I gotta go figure out a new one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59455b298bbc16e821363175344fa271""That might take a while," Steve comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39416b806b5cbf4287fdbbf18ddd207a""I'm counting on it. That thing you asked for. I called in a few favors from Kiev," Natasha says as she hands Steve the Winter Soldier's file. "Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7611a7b7d371bf0ac48a95d41369314a""She's not a nurse," Steve retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26da9cc34bc5b8fd486a72de5bc39e03""And you're not a SHIELD agent," Natasha fires back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52001a3f3821c7468e0b03f1ed1cf06d""What was her name again?" Steve asks teasingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89aac47b324c6a872d06d6d953a8356c""Sharon. She's nice," Natasha says as he kisses Steve on the cheek and starts to walk away. "Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7814047dcf1205bdf71a82098c91ea3"As she walks away, Steve opens the file and starts going over its contents. Sam walks closer to him. "You're really going after him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ade0faa431d295f2467ad5de57a55d6""You don't have to come with me," Steve informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b28d90f63f516544cb9acbcf6500a53""I'm just wondering about Avery. What happened? Where did she go?" Sam asks curiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1831d14c367101a61fa6e20d72751db0"Steve chuckles before shrugging. "I honestly don't know, but I figure that she's probably somewhere looking for Bucky. Besides, I know that wherever she is, she'll be okay. She's a fighter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e152e4c138ffcc84b2f3e64b06adfd67"Sam smiles slightly. "So, when do we start?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a05c0f47395e25a2cf2c444172f8effb"Wolfgang von Strucker stands over Avery Evans as she's restrained in a chair with machines surrounding her. She would've already escaped by now if it wasn't for the serum given to her to mess with her powers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b1187fb9241b116826e3c92ed89935e"She glares at the man in front of her, wanting nothing more than to tear him apart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="907ff7c1892b0def3cde349062baa142"Strucker grabs a red book with a black star on the front and turns to a specific page. He looks up at Avery, preparing himself to say something. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e1ec0f6b9266cb130425e488bdefdf4""Пепел." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ash./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56fe21de541879e0562d3cb03982e084"Avery's eyes widen as she looks at the man in horror./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="242e46279541bdc9836728aaba40f76a""Один." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3da35d17d0f329ae3b3dca221ea366df""No!" Avery screams, terror taking over her body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="493b632470a38aa4180c01e71002c3fe""Зима." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Winter./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="242b486343695f5ea3f667fa7e937c8b"Avery starts to lash out, frantically moving around, trying to get out of her restraints./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e920fcc6a63da72b3ccca741dae84d1""Кровь." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blood./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04bf01f90fdbaae5658dfee8e292e345""Shut up!" Avery screams./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37cb1ebb7d5338806c351971771f04ad""Четыре." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Four/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82f1fc85da80a0fe32920a6c1015d895""No, no, no, no," Avery whispers to herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa1dac7b0edf2e34f3c30c4f4acb3d48""Отец." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Father/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35a32707026daaa9ea1e3553a1ca97f5"Avery tries to keep her mind on Bucky Barnes, but he slips away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd00deb50453d0023288ee52ffba088""Убийца." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killer./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a212452429c728efa2360ea5adf6f3"Avery gets aggressive again by furiously moving around in her chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2bdefb5528a0829c71326f6b4b9a3f5""Девять." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nine./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ef79d74dbec087a791b5b9d6edf866f"A growl escapes the woman's lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c9ec2037e4f85ac6271eec8a799630e""Солдат." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Soldier./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cfa80d6d97d167ca01da0ac8e24331c"Avery escapes out of one restraint, anger flowing through her body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a32e307bae2448572600fa16b51778""Зеленый." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Green./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61de023a969062ebf4bbfdd53afd76e5"Avery breaks out of the other restraint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa8571bffd75e9f72a703fa053b71b93""Пять." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Five./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ee5f3009394783f038bb29b784c36f"Avery Evans closes her eyes, involuntarily giving into the words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b6c94f581f751550bfc4d5f35fdec6e""После." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f3b89dde228f455d8750ec0e435337c"Aftermath's eyes open, focusing on Strucker who stands in front of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f73e3125c71fef055d822b6c8c754139""Good Morning, Aftermath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6c910358f9244b3d8bb4b726440b23f""Готов к соблюдать." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ready to comply/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1162b6b9e63ff4d38ab3a6c31b90271e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THE END/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8997c3f06aa59efeb27427e3116a2c52"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CHECK OUT THE /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FOURTH/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BOOK /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"MONSTER/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p 


End file.
